UNA HISTORIA DE TAKARI
by jekari
Summary: mi primer fanfic por la mejor pareja de digimon takari, si eres fan del daikari, leelo a lo mejor cambias de opinion...despues de la guerra, viene el gran juicio... TAKARI 100% completa
1. HACE CUATRO AÑOS

**HOLA CHICOS**

**POR AKI UN FANFIC DE TAKARI ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ASI KE SEAN PACIENTES ESPERO KE LES GUSTE PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS PARA KE LA HISTORIA SIGA…POR FAVOR NADA DE VIRUS Y SI ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR LA HISTORIA PARA MI SERIA LO MAXIMO**

**AH Y DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE!!!****! **

**CAP.1 HACE CUATRO AÑOS…**

Tk se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente con su digimon en medio de un campo de flores mientras Kari le entregaba un silbato icono de su infancia (que quien sabe que habrá pasado con ese silbato cuatro años después).

-Bueno cuídate quieres-Gatomon

-Si nos vemos- Kari

-¿Nos vemos?-

-Si, nos vemos-

-????-

Luego de despedirse nuestros amigos subieron al trailer que los llevo hasta su casa, al llegar todos comentaban experiencias con sus amigos, otros (como Tk y Mimi) lloraban pensando que jamás volverían a ver a sus digimons.

-chicos de verdad que los voy a extrañar- dijo Tai con una lagrima que sinceramente no quería dejar salir.

-es cierto pero no podemos hacer mas- decía Matt que siempre ha tenido un aspecto serio pero que por dentro se estaba muriendo.

-oigan alguno de ustedes sabe como calmar a Mimi- dijo Joe quien siempre se mostraba preocupado por ella y jamás la dejo sola (si quien sabe porque ¬¬)

-es cierto iré yo no se preocupen- dijo Sora una chica que siempre se intereso por los demás.

-oigan no creen que deberíamos ir a casa nuestros padres deben estar esperándonos- decía Izzy que siempre se caracterizo por ser responsable en sus cosas.

-este bien a ver chicos es poco tiempo si nos vamos caminando así que…-dijo Tai hasta que se percato de algo

-¡¡¡donde están Tk y Kari!!!- grito a lo que Matt también se alarmo y empezaron a buscarlos por todas partes bajándose del trailer pero ellos ya se encontraban en el parque conversando.

_FLASH BACK_

_Kari se encontraba sentada sumida en sus pensamientos mientras los demás pensaban como calmar a Mimi sin percatarse que un pequeño rubio la miraba del otro lado del trailer mientras se secaba las lágrimas._

_-"porque dije eso, porque le dije a gatomon 'nos vemos' ¿acaso la __volveré a ver? Como deseo volverla a ver, en el digimundo conocí tantas cosas tanta gente que valía la pena, como Sora, Izzy, Joe, Matt, Mimi y………Tk, mi mejor amigo mi compañero el que siempre me protegió, no me quiero separar de el por mas que lo intento no puedo evitar pensar que se ira con su mama y ni siquiera lo podré invitar a jugar … estoy tan triste"-_

_En ese momento Kari derramo una lagrima que su pequeño observador __rápidamente se apuro a secar._

_-No te preocupes ya veras que todo __estará bien- dijo Tk con una enorme sonrisa- (como la sonrisa que tenia Sakura card captor cuando decía esa frase)_

_-Lo se pero no puedo evitar llorar al pensar que no volveré a vert….. a gatomon, que no volveré a ver a gatomon- dijo Kari casi diciendo que lloraba por Tk, claro que a gatomon la extrañaría pero desde que la cuido cuando enfermo de verdad que le había tomado aprecio._

_-__ Si yo tampoco no soporto la idea de no volver a ver a Patamon, y a tantas otras personas que conocí- dijo Tk mirándola fijamente a lo que ella solo se sonrojo cosa que no percato Tk._

_-Sabes Kari te voy a extrañar mucho-_

_-Yo también-dijo con un leve sonrojo y vino la pregunta en su cabeza que se le viene a todas cuando nos hacen eso "será que le importo"._

_- oye podemos ir a hablar en un lugar privado tengo que comentarte algo que me preocupa, que te parece en ese parque- dijo Kari a lo que solo el pequeño asintió y __llevándoselo de la mano se fueron sin que nadie lo percatara._

_END FLASH BACK_

En el parque…

-Tk, por alguna razón le dije a Gatomon "nos vemos" en ese momento no se si era yo pero sentí que la iba a volver a ver, no se ¿tu crees que de verdad los veamos?- dijo ella fijando sus ojos con esperanza en Tk rogando que el le respondiera que si, para que sus ilusiones no se fueran al piso.

-Claro que si Kari, Patamon me dijo que como el tiempo ahora transcurría igual en el digimundo y aquí, a lo mejor se abra la puerta; no te pongas a pensar en eso mas bien cuéntame ¿que vas a hacer mientras termina el verano?- preguntó Tk

-Bueno supongo que el resto la pasare en mi casa y ya que mejore podré salir- dijo Kari rogando que el dijera que se quedaría con Matt, así podría salir con el- ¿y tu que vas a hacer?

-Lo mas seguro es que me vaya donde mi abuela a pasar el resto de vacaciones con Matt- dijo el a lo que no pudo evitar una cara de tristeza que Kari esta vez si noto.

-¿qué ocurre Tk?-

-Bueno es que quería quedarme en Odaiba para no se salir un poco, tal vez salir los dos a jugar o no se, es que donde mi abuela me aburro muchísimo-

Kari se quedó callada por un momento pensando "porque el destino es así de cruel conmigo", pero como en ese momento era solo una niña, no sabia lo que era el amor, así que simplemente pensó que lo iba a extrañar solo porque era su mejor amigo.

-Sabes te voy a extrañar mucho, gracias por cuidarme tanto- dijo Kari

-Yo también y no tienes nada que agradecer solo hice lo que debía y lo que Tai me pedía.

-Claro que no, muchas veces te ofreciste a cuidarme y espero que nos volvamos a ver-

-Gracias Kari, yo también quiero que nos volvamos a ver pero es casi imposible que me mude a Odaiba, y tu mas que te mudes a donde yo vivo- dijo el con una mueca de tristeza.

Los dos se quedaron mirando hasta que Tai llamaba a Kari insistentemente.

-Oh no es mi hermano, será mejor que yo salga primero para que no sepan que nos fuimos los dos así no nos molestaran- dijo ella muy asustada.

-Esta bien anda tu primero Kari- dijo Tk muriéndose por dentro porque Tai los había interrumpido.

Kari muy apurada pero con la sutileza, delicadeza y cariño que ella tenia le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Tk a lo que el se quedo petrificado.

-Prométeme que si vuelves a Odaiba me buscaras así pasen muchos años de acuerdo- y se despidió dejando a Tk sentado y sorprendido, mientras ella corría hasta donde su hermano quien la apuraba puesto que estaban a punto de tomar el autobús que los llevaría hasta su casa.

_**Ok chicos este fue el primer capitulo esta historia se basa en digimon 02 así que ni se imaginan, los fanáticos de digimon saben a lo que me refiero, ustedes saben mas grandes, mas maduros, Tk mas lindo….en fin dejen reviews se los agradecería en el alma un beso a todos…………….**_

_**Jekari**_


	2. UN REENCUENTRO LLENO DE DUDAS

**OK AKI VA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS PORKE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON MI TRABAJO…**

**CAP 2 UN REENCUENTRO LLENO DE DUDAS**** Y UNA FEA SORPRESA**

Cuatro años después…

-Señor no se como ella se pudo dar cuenta, no lo se a lo mejor sus poderes se están desarrollando bastante rápido, hemos hecho la investigación cuatro años y desde ese entonces no nos hemos podido explicar algo diferente-

-Escúchame bien Gennai, si esa chica desarrolla sus poderes con rapidez, quiere decir que el fin no esta muy lejos, debes reclutar de nuevo a los niños elegidos, no quiero que el Digimundo vuelva a tener ese tipo de guerras-

-Si, como ordene su majestad- dijo Gennai.

**********************************************************************

Kari se encontraba en su casa tomando su desayuno rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde incluso su hermano ya se había ido; así que decidió irse en patines, así llegaría rápidamente. Iba llegando cuando de repente se tropezó con un chico bastante raro y con un gorro muy gracioso.

**-**Oh no lo lamento mucho- dijo Kari quien se levanto ayudada por el chico

-No te preocupes ¿te lastimaste?- dijo el chico

-No muchas gracias ahora tengo que irme disculpa- dijo ella apresurando el paso

-Oh no yo también voy a llegar tarde, vaya que distraída es Kari no me reconoció, ojala me toque en el salón de ella para darle la sorpresita- dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa imaginando la cara de Kari cuando se diera cuenta.

Ya en el salón, Kari se sentó en su lugar y Davis se apareció para como siempre, saludar a Kari pero la noto algo distraída.

-Hola Kari, ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto distraída-

-Ah, hola Davis, no, no es nada; solo que hoy tuve una pequeña caída, y la persona que me levanto se me hizo muy conocida.

-Era hombre o mujer-dijo Davis algo fastidiado

-Era hombre, pero eso que importa-dijo Kari bastante extrañada por lo que le había preguntado Davis.

-No, nada, me iré a sentar- dijo Davis bastante apenado. (Cabe resaltar que Kari es la única que no se da cuenta de lo que Davis siente por ella.)

Unos minutos después…

"Chicos le quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno que tomara clases con nosotros, su nombre es Tk Takaishi."

-Me llamo Tk Takaishi, es un placer conocerlos-dijo Tk y rápidamente se fijo en la cara de Kari que no cabía en la vergüenza, por no haber recordado a su mejor amigo.

-Siéntate junto a Kamiya- le dijo el profesor.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dice Tk

-Estas mas alto- dice Kari riendo mientras que no se daba cuenta de los celos de Davis jeje.

-Tu también has crecido mucho ¿Qué has hecho?- dice Tk entre risas

-Lamento no haberte reconocido nunca pensé que fueras tu- dijo Kari algo sonrojada.

-jajaja no te preocupes, yo tampoco casi no te reconozco, solo que se muy bien como eres, además prometí que cuando volviera a Odaiba vendría a buscarte, así que como supuse que estudiabas aquí, le dije a mi mama que me inscribiera-

En ese momento ella se quedo en silencio, no sabia que decir ya que Tk había hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, fue entonces cuando recordó ese pequeño besito que le dio en ese parque hace cuatro años; ¿Qué era lo que sentía por su amigo? Y mas ahora que lo vio tan dulce, protector y…guapo tal vez.

Llego la hora de salir; Kari acompaño a Tk a guardar sus cosas provocando el recelo de las chicas, sobre todo de una que desde que lo vio no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima, alguien que detestaba a Kari.

_FLASH BACK_

_Se encontraban en el receso Tk, Kari y Davis mientras una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color se acercaba._

_-Oye Kamiya no me vas a presentar a tu amiguito-_

_Kari con una sonrisa __sarcástica pero no menos amable dijo:_

_-Claro Naoko porque no, mira te presento a Tk Takaishi es mi mejor amigo y se acaba de mudar- dijo Kari con la rabia que le hervía por dentro._

_-Mucho gusto- dijo Tk tímidamente_

_-El gusto es todo mío- dijo ella mirando insistentemente a Tk y coqueteándole cosa que incomodaba bastante a Tk y ni decirse a Kari._

_-Bueno cuando quieras llámame y con gusto te mostrare la ciudad apuesto a que puedo hacer mejor el trabajo que __otras personas__- dijo Naoko retirándose sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Tk y mirando de arriba abajo a Kari._

_END FLASH BACK_

Kari solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que le decía Tk pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, a lo que Tk se dio cuenta:

-Kari que pasa te noto algo enojada, es por lo de Naoko ¿verdad?-dijo el inocentemente.

-No es nada Tk- dijo Kari mirando desafiante a Tk

-Vamos Kari te conozco se que es por eso-

-Ok Ok si, es que esa tal Naoko es una vil arpía y no me gustaría que te lastimara, además no es que te viera muy enojado cuando ella te coqueteaba- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿queeee? Claro que estaba incomodo, Kari Kamiya ¿acaso te molesto tanto?- dijo Tk extrañado.

-eh claro que no- (¬¬ jaja si como no)

En ese momento entro Davis para salvar a la pequeña Kari.

-Oye!- pregunto un celoso Davis a lo que Kari respondió altaneramente.

-Ya lo conoces se llama Tk- dijo ella

-Tk ¿porque pasas tanto tiempo con Kari?-

-¿Qué? Como que tanto jajajaja, eres muy gracioso Davis- dijo Tk bastante burlón a lo que Kari solo lanzo un suspiro.

De pronto entro Yolei solicitando a Kari pues Tai había enviado un mensaje de auxilio desde el digimundo. En el camino se encontraron con Izzy, pero en el momento en el que se iban a ir al Digimundo, tres luces aparecieron y le otorgaron los respectivos digivices a cada uno, así se convirtieron Davis, Yolei y Cody en los nuevos niños elegidos, junto a Tk y Kari.

_**Bueno chicos aquí ustedes saben la historia de los digi-eggs primero se le entrega a Davis el del valor, a Yolei y Cody el del amor y el conocimiento respectivamente, y a Tk y Kari el de la esperanza y la luz. Bueno para no extender mas la historia continuemos…**__**entiéndanme ¿Cuánto creen que me demoro escribiendo eso? Es mejor enfatizarnos en lo que nos interesa, el Takari.**_

Era un día normal en el digimundo, los niños elegidos fueron a destruir las torres oscuras como de costumbre pero Tk parecía algo preocupado y distante, cuando fueron por algo de tomar Kari se quedo con el y le pregunto:

-Tk que ocurre- pregunto ella con una sonrisa encantadora por lo que Tk no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Kari no es nada, solo es un problema de la familia- dijo el sin mirarla.

-Tk, si no quieres decirme no hay problema, te conozco lo suficiente y se que no es eso, cuando quieras decírmelo ahí estaré OK- dijo ella y se marcho con los demás-

-Ah si supiera porque es-

POV'S DE TK

" Hace ya varias semanas llegue a Odaiba y me siento genial, ahora puedo ver cuando quiera a mi hermano solo esta a unas cuantas calles su secundaria donde estudian el junto con Tai, Sora e Izzy. Todos los viernes nos vamos junto con Kari a visitar a nuestros hermanos y a verlos jugar futbol, yo no soy muy fanático del juego y si por mi fuera solo esperaría a mi hermano a la salida, pero lo hago…..no, no se porque lo hago supongo que es porque Kari me pide que la acompañe y yo como un tonto acepto sin excusa; pero es porque es mi amiga ¿no?

Gracias a ella me he podido adelantar en lo que en la primaria de Odaiba enseñan, ella es muy buena alumna, además me ha presentado amigos geniales con los que me gusta compartir, pero con ella me la paso todo el tiempo, no lo se es un cariño que nunca había sentido por nadie, supongo porque ella es única y nadie la puede reemplazar. (Divino no creen n.n).

Pero hay cosas que no entiendo; me pongo realmente molesto cuando Davis trata de lucirse con ella, y yo trato de hacer lo mejor para que no le ponga atención a el, es que como me fastidia eso (si tonto se llaman CELOS).

Eso es lo que me tiene pensando en estos últimos días, ¿Qué siento por ella? ¿Qué siente ella por mi? Un momento… ¿Por qué me interesa tanto lo que ella sienta? No lo se, a veces prefiero distanciarme pero la tengo todo el tiempo ¡¡¡no se que hacer!!!.

END POV'S TK

POV'S KARI

Estupido Tk, porque no me habrá querido decir que tiene; a lo mejor…no, no puede ser eso ¿será que le gusta alguna chica? ¿Qué tal si es esa tonta de Naoko? Oh no lo perdería para siempre. Un momento ¿Cómo que lo perdería?, el es mi amigo y puede estar con quien quiera, pero como me he divertido con el desde que llego.

Entro al equipo de basketball de la escuela, juega tan bien, pero todas las chicas son encantadas; vaya eso si que me molesta (otra tonta que son CELOS) pero el siempre termina sus partidos y va a saludarme y agradecerme por apoyarlo cada vez que encesta, jajaja como me gusta ver la expresión de mis compañeras.

Pero esa Naoko, uy como la detesto, ella me ha molestado y siempre ha captado la atención de los demás; me mira pésimo, ah y ahora quiere aprovecharse de mi pobre Tk, un momento dije 'mi'…bueno como sea. Siempre que lo ve solo lo invita a almorzar y el no se niega incluso lo veo feliz, tonto como cae de fácil, pues que sean novios y que vivan muy felices a mi me vale. (Si como no ¬¬ vaya como se nota que le vale).

END POV'S KARI

En ese momento llegaron con las bebidas, Kari tenía unas ganas inmensas de ahorcar a Tk pero este se mostraba triste, hasta que algo les interrumpió su descanso.

-Vaya vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí a los niños elegidos- dijo el emperador de los digimons apareciendo con varios Tyranomons.

-Que haces aquí?- dijo Yolei desafiante

-Guau que chica más altanera, niños elegidos que no entienden este es mi digimundo, y no tienen porque estar aquí, ratas-

-Oye no nos trates así- dijo Cody

-Cody tiene razón- dijo Kari y se paro en frente del emperador de los digimons- quien te crees que eres para venir a mandarnos, estoy harta de ti, nosotros somos los niños elegidos y no tienes porque sacarnos.

-Vaya, que chica mas ruda, pero también muy linda jajaja- dijo el emperador con una mirada intimidante, a lo que Kari se intento retirarse para atrás, pero el la tuvo de un brazo.

-¡suelta a Kari inmediatamente imbecil si no quieres vértelas conmigo- dijo Tk muy furioso.

-no Tk se las vera conmigo nadie toca a Kari- dijo Davis para no quedarse atrás.

-jajaja y así pretenden salvar a su linda amiguita, peleando como tontos- y lanzo un rayo dejando a los 5 digimons inmóviles y sin capacidad de digievolucionar.

-ni siquiera te atrevas- y cuando Davis se iba a acercar, un Tyranomon lo golpeo con la cola, dejándolo inmóvil.

-bueno niños elegidos, que ahora son tres y un inútil que quedo herido, me llevo a esta preciosura y no se preocupen conmigo no va a sufrir jajaja- y se monto en su base y se fue, dejando a los niños preocupados.

-oh no y ahora que haremos-dijo Yolei desesperada

-Cálmate Yolei estoy seguro que lo rescataremos ahora ayudemos rápido a nuestros digimons para que digievolucionen y vayamos tras el-dijo Cody.

-Oye Cody donde esta Tk-

-?????, ¡Yolei no esta!-

- Cody tu crees que se haya colado en la base del emperador-

-Es lo mas seguro estaba muy alterado, lo que nos faltaba, una secuestrada, un herido, y ahora un 'héroe' que no tiene como defenderse-

-Anda Cody vamos a ayudar a nuestros digimons y a Davis aunque no se que dirá cuando se de cuenta que Tk fue al rescate por Kari-

_**Bueno muchachos aquí termina el segundo capitulo ¿Qué pasara con Tk? ¿Qué **__**reacción tomara Davis? Jajaja los dejo con esa dudita no olviden los reviews y muchas gracias a los que me escribieron, aprovechen que estoy desocupada y subo rápido los caps. Porque cuando venga navidad y la otra semana, bueno ustedes saben a uno lo ocupan en lo que sea, además que conseguí trabajo ¡yupi! Bueno pues con quince años que esperaban, soy bajita y no me reciben en ningún lado. **_

_**Ok los dejo ojala les haya gustado y ya saben TAKARI 4EVER ah y ténganme paciencia, comentarios, sugerencias nada de virus bye bye**_

_**Jekari…**_


	3. UNA PELEA REALMENTE GENIAL

**HELLO!!! MIS CHICOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO YA VERAN QUE ESTO SE VA A PONER BUENO, EN TODO CASO DENME IDEAS A LO MEJOR ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR MI FIC…MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS SOBRE TODO A LORD PATA ¡GRACIAS POR ESTAR PENDIENTE DE MI HISTORIA! ...BUENO RECUERDEN DIGIMON NO ES MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE TOEI...BLA BLA BLA, BUENO YA SE DEBEN SABER EL RESTO…AHORA SI EL FIC.**

**CAP 3 UNA PELEA**** REALMENTE GENIAL!!!**

POV'S DE KARI

Vaya estoy muy asustada ¿Qué pensara hacer ese imbecil conmigo, acaso se va a aprovechar de mi?, espero que no lo intente, cielos como desearía que mi hermano me hubiera protegido, pero bueno al menos Davis y Gatomon intentaron ayudarme, pero porque Tk no intento golpear al emperador de los digimons, bueno el es una persona muy calmada, pero me hubiera encantado verlo defendiéndome…claro porque es mi amigo ¿cierto?

Vaya como estarán los chicos ojala no se metan en problemas por mi, por cierto… ¿Qué será esa visión que estoy teniendo hace varios días? Es bastante extraña…sueño que estoy parada en la esquina de un peñasco pero con un 'disfraz' algo extraño, y estoy sosteniendo una especie de cetro, esta de noche y por eso no puedo ver nada, además hay mucha gente rodeándome, ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? Cielos pede que sea solo un sueño pero últimamente he visto muchas predicciones incluso vi como me raptaban (lanza un suspiro) si hubiera hecho caso no estaría aquí, de seguro no podré ir mañana a la escuela y… ¡OH NO! "shhh la calla el emperador de los digimons" como pude ser tan tonta, de seguro la tonta de Naoko al ver que no estoy va a intentar acercarse mas a Tk uish como la detesto, lo peor es que el idiota del emperador me quito mi digi-terminal y mi D-3, le pude haber dicho a Yolei que vigilara a Tk y a Naoko, ojala mi amiga me lea el pensamiento porque sino…un momento y a mi que me importa el tiene derecho a tener sus novias ¿verdad?

********************************************************************

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- (jaja adivinen quien grito)

- Davis trata de calmarte por lo que mas quieras- dijo Yolei preocupada.

- Es cierto- dijo Cody- ahora lo importante es averiguar donde se encuentra la base-

-¿Qué no lo entienden?, Tk se fue tras de ella a dárselas de héroe y yo aquí lesionado del brazo como un idiota (jaja que acaso no lo era).

Mas hacia allá………………….

- ¿Cómo me pude dejar sorprender así?, esa no es mi forma de pelear- dijo Gatomon mientras golpeaba la corteza de un árbol.

-Cálmate no vas a arreglar las cosas destruyendo el árbol- dijo un tranquilo pero pensativo Patamon.

-Como puedes estar así si Tk también se fue- dijo Hawkmon.

-Si no piensas en el peligro de Tk recuerda que esta sin ti- dijo un poco arrogante Armadillomon.

-Bueno chicos se que Tk se puede cuidar muy bien solo después de que lo deje alguna vez solo en el digimundo (recuerdan el capitulo donde se pelearon por culpa de Demidevimon, además como se supo cuidar aun estando con el digimon mega Puppetmon, en realidad si se ha sabido cuidar), lo que me preocupa es que Tk es muy impulsivo y mas si se meten con su…………….amiga con su mejor amiga.- Gatomon lo vio extrañada pero no le presto mayor atención.

-Ok chicos- grito Davis- ustedes regresen ya es tarde así que Veemon y yo nos encargaremos de rescatar a Kari y a Tk.

-¿Estas loco?, en primera no te vamos a dejar solo y en segunda te recuerdo que Tk no es un rehén mas, fue a ocuparse de acabar con esta situación- dijo Patamon defendiendo a su camarada.

-¿Qué dijiste pequeña cosa amarilla?- dijo molesto Davis.

-pues lo que escuchaste, y si no te acuerdas, con esta 'pequeña cosa amarilla' te asustaste cuando llegaste por primera vez-

-ay si como si Tk no se hubiera asustado cuando te vio-

-jaja pues en realidad no, le cause mucha curiosidad y jugábamos juntos a diferencia de ti niño miedoso- dijo desafiante Patamon.

-grrrrrr- Gruño Davis-

-burbuja de…-

-¡CHICOS BASTA COMPORTENSE!- gritaron en coro Yolei, Cody, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Gatomon.

Simplemente se dieron la espalda…

-A ver todos nos vamos a quedar, nadie se va de aquí sin antes haber traído con nosotros a Tk y Kari, estoy segura que Tk es alguien fuerte, pero somos sus amigos y sea como sea debemos ayudarlo así que….en marcha niños elegidos ¡Hawkmon!-ordeno Yolei.

Y Hawkmon digievoluciono a Halsemon y se fue con Yolei volando.

Lo mismo hicieron Cody y Davis, Halsemon se llevo a Gatomon y Patamon se fue volando solo. Cody paso bajo la tierra con Digmon, mientras Davis se agarro fuerte de Flamedramon y se fueron a pie (jaja pobre mas desventaja).

Mientras Tk avanzaba sin destino a través de la base del Emperador, pero a el no le importaba mucho ya que, solo tenía en mente una cosa: golpear al emperador de los digimons. Su emblema aunque no lo noto empezó a brillar en una especie de luz negra y sin darse cuenta empezó a ser cubierto por esa luz, pero esa luz solo le dio mas ganas para ir a golpearlo; se metió con lo que mas quería el, con la persona que mas le importaba si le pasaba algo, Kari.

Empezó a caminar por la sala de maquinas, paso por todas partes, hasta que se encontró con el emperador frente a frente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tonto?, ay déjame adivinar vienes a rescatar a tu noviecita.

Tk solo lo miraba con rabia, ni siquiera le importaban las palabras del emperador

- Sabes que basura, vete de aquí estoy muy ocupado como para tratar tus asuntos sentimentales así que la puerta es por el pasadizo de la derecha- dijo el emperador con aires de superioridad.

-Escucha, no me interesa quien eres, ni de donde vienes; solo se que estas jugando con algo peligroso, ¿sabes que tan grande es el poder de las tinieblas?, además te metiste con una de las cosas mas importantes para mi, mi a……..mistad con Kari- dijo Tk enfadado.

-Jajajajaja, por favor, oye si tanto te interesa ella, pues que ella misma vea que es lo que eres capaz de hacer por ella- dijo y ante esto activo una palanca que subía una plataforma donde se encontraba Kari, y desde allí podría presenciar todo.

-Anda que piensas hacer- dijo Tk con una mirada fría pero tranquila.

-Pues acabar contigo, y en ese momento lanzo el látigo y solo provoco una herida no muy profunda aunque si bastante dolorosa pero……Tk no se inmuto sino que solo se toco la herida.

En eso Kari comprendió: Tk tenia la mirada fría, jamás lo había visto así, a el nunca la oscuridad lo consumía de esa manera y ahora eso era lo que ocurría y todo era por su culpa, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba a Tk pero, el no tenia defensa, solo quería pelear el.

- Ah eso era todo lo que ibas a hacer-el emperador se quería ir hacia atrás pero Tk le gano- bien ahora me las vas a pagar por meterte con lo que no debías- y con eso Tk lanzo un golpe que dejo al emperador en el suelo.

Mientras Halsemon fue atacado por sirvientes del emperador a lo que Yolei quedo en el suelo.

- Vamos Halsemon no te rindas- gritaba Yolei mientras era ayudada por Cody-

-A mi también me derribaron, y Davis ni siquiera pudo llegar, le toco usar una isla móvil para llegar y aun no lo hace-

-Anda Cody mientras están distraídos podemos intentar entrar- dijo Yolei pero en ese momento la base empezó a subir porque alguien empujo el botón-

Entre tanto la pelea estaba súper emocionante (hagan de cuenta como en el colegio cuando eso se pone bueno) Tk no se dejaba dar ni un golpe mientras que el Emperador solo recibía puños, incluso lo intento golpear con el látigo a lo que Tk de un rápido movimiento logro sostener. Pero en esas al Emperador se le cayeron las llaves, a lo que Kari aprovecho rápidamente para cogerlas y salirse sin que se percatara.

El emperador uso un truco sucio para burlar a Tk

-Oye vaya que tienes una bonita novia- dijo el entre golpes

-Basta que te importa si es o no es mi novia dijo Tk (aunque claro por dentro le fascinaba que le dijeran eso)

-jaja entonces no has logrado conquistarla vaya bebe-

Sin darse cuenta Tk empezó a rodearse de una energía amarilla, (esta vez no era negra)

-Escucha emperador te has metido con un tesoro que es valioso y es ella, jamás voy a permitir que le hagas daño porque ella es la luz que guía el mundo, es mas es la luz que guía MI MUNDO- y en ese momento Tk golpeo al Emperador lo que provoco que saliera volando rompiendo una, dos, tres, cuatro paredes hasta detenerse en el botón de movimiento de la base.

En esas Patamon y Gatomon entraron a la base ya que ellos no estaban atacando ni siendo atacados entraron pero no vieron nada estaban prácticamente perdidos.

-Oye Gatomon que tu no tienes visión nocturna o algo así-

-Si Patamon pero por mas que lo intente no logro ubicarme no se como Tk y Kari fueron a parar en esto-

-Cielos, como quiero encontrar a Tk, el estaba muy agitado- dijo Patamon con una cara de tristeza que solo provoco la compasión de la pequeña digimons.

-Animo Patamon, ya veras que los encontraremos, estoy segura que Tk es una persona bastante fuerte y eso en gran parte es gracias a ti, yo no estoy muy preocupada porque se que Tk es capaz de cuidarla-dijo ella (que linda n.n)

-Gracias Gatomon por animarme tienes razón que tonto-dijo Patamon y le dio un beso en la mejilla- anda aligeremos el paso ¿si?-Gatomon quedo quieta hasta que por fin reacciono.

-oh si si si anda vamos Patamon.

-¿Qué? Donde esta Kari, oh no que tonto ahora a donde se fue-

-Tk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Kari en la otra sala-

-Kari que pasa anda vamos

-es que vine a buscar mi emblema y mi digivice-

-ah bueno esta bien, pero hay que aprovechar que esta bastante distraido-

-oye Tk no sabia que fueras tan fuerte-

-ni yo tampoco creeme-

-jajaja aun así muchas gracias por ayudarme, no debiste hacer tanto por mí-

-claro que si, si alguien me importa lo mínimo que debo hacer es luchar por ella-

Mientras el emperador……………

-Ni crean tortolitos que se van a salir con la suya primero muertos antes que eso, nadie y he dicho NADIE me gana jamás jajaja-

Con Tk y Kari…..

Sus ojos quedaron encontrados, ese azul profundo de Tk junto con el color miel de los de Kari, poco a poco se fueron acercando y a punto de besarse un temblor los hizo caer a los dos.

-Que pasa-dijo Tk sorprendido-

-jaja vamos a ver que hace el héroe cuando se intente salvar de una base que esta cayendo directo al mar con todos sus aparatos bloqueados, ah y takaishi esto no se queda así-

-Que? Como que al mar- grito Kari desesperada-

-No por más que intento nada funciona-

-oh no Tk que haremos-

-Lo lamento Kari pero ahora no lo se no que da mas que gritar-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Espero que ya estén muertos Ken, yo no los quiero ver vivos a los dos-

.no te preocupes de esa caída no los salva nadie-dijo el mientras se quitaba su disfraz de emperador-

-eso espero, con ellos toca jugar a las malas-dijo la voz mientras se retiraba de un parpadeo

_**¿Qué pasara con Tk y Kari en esa **__**caída?¿Será que ellos si se hubieran besado?¿Quien quiere destruir a Tk y Kari a como de lugar? Jejeje bastantes dudas como para dejarlos en suspenso para el otro capitulo, por favor comentarios reviews en fin….que pena la demora pero ustedes saben, navidad, pasarla donde la abuela, trasnochadas, regalo nuevo en fin…los quiero y recuerden luz y esperanza siempre presentes!!!**_

_**Jekari**_


	4. EL SUEÑO EXTRAÑO DE KARI

**HOLA AKI EL CAP # 4 MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS SIGAN ASI Y ASI AVANZAMOS LA HISTORIA, AH YA SABEN LA HISTORIA SE VA A PONER BUENA ASI KE DUDAS COMENTARIOS YA SABEN EN EL REVIEW PERO NO LES VOY A ADELANTAR NADA MAS BIEN ESPEREN Y VERAN KE LAS INCOHERENCIAS SE VAN A ACLARAR XD…MAS BIEN VAMOS CON EL FIC; AH Y PERDON SI LA OTRA SEMANA ME DEMORO PEEEEERO USTEDES ME CONOCEN NAVIDAD ES IGUAL A PERDERME POR UNOS DIAS OK, NOS VEMOS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA****…**

**CAP 4 EL SUEÑO EXTRAÑO DE KARI**

***********************************************************************

_-jaja vamos a ver que hace el héroe cuando se intente salvar de una base que esta cayendo directo al mar con todos sus aparatos bloqueados, ah y takaishi esto no se queda así- _

_-Que? Como que al mar- grito Kari desesperada-_

_-No por más que intento nada funciona-_

_-oh no Tk que haremos- _

_-Lo lamento Kari pero ahora no lo se no que da mas que gritar-_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**********************************************************************

"Oh no como me gustaría que Patamon estuviera aquí" piensa Tk, en eso su digivice brilla y…

-Patamon Armor Digivolves a…Pegasusmon la esperanza naciente.

Al mismo tiempo…

"ahora que vamos a hacer…aunque me encanta estar en los brazos de Tk ¡por Dios en que estoy pensando! Como sea como me gustaria que Gatomon nos salvara" dice Kari dentro de si…

-Gatomon Armor Digivolves a…Nefertimon el rayo de luz.

-Anda Tk vámonos de aquí- dice Pegasusmon triunfante mientras Tk se monta.

-Vamos Kari ya no hay que temer- dice Nefertimon mientras se agacha para que Kari se suba-

**********************************************************************

-Oh no la base cayo al mar y ninguno de los dos ni sus digimons salieron ay nooooo estamos de luto Cody-decía Yolei desesperada.

-Cálmate Yolei estoy segura de que aparecerán "eso espero"- dijo Cody tratando de tranquilizar a Yolei.

-oigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn muchachooooooooooooossssssssssss- gritaba Davis por fin llegando

-Hola chicos donde esta mi Kari, ya quiero que vea todo lo que hice para llegar-

-Ay Davis la base cayo y ellos no se aparecieron-

-q qq qu qu que?- dijo Davis entre cortado-como es que ese imbesil no fue capaz de salvarla- sin embargo algo se divisaba a lo lejos…

**********************************************************************

-Tk muchas gracias por todo me impresiono tu manera de pelear nunca pensé que fueras un experto en las peleas- reclamaba Kari burlona.

-Claro que no, no creas que me la paso peleando Kari, solo que cuando un quiere las cosas, simplemente las consigue-dice Tk mirando fijo a Kari, lo que provoca un sonrojo de parte de la castaña.

-En serio, es por eso que lo hiciste- pregunto Kari esperando un si con todas sus fuerzas

-claro que si Kari, no me gustaria que te desapareciera y menos de esa manera tan fea, además quien sabe que quería hacer contigo ese imbesil, y nadie toca a mi nnnnnn… amiga, ami amiga-dijo Tk totalmente rojo.

-cielos gra…. ¡oye no son los chicos!-dijo Kari y no pudo terminar su frase.

-Si, es cierto vamos rápido Pegasusmon- apuro Tk a su digimon.

**********************************************************************

-Kari!!! Estas a salvo- grito Davis eufórico

-Ay amiga estas bien- dijo Yolei y se lanzo a abrazar a Kari-

-Gatomon, Patamon ¿están bien?-pregunto Hawkmon preocupado.

-No se preocupen todo esta bien-dijeron los dos ya cada uno en su etapa normal-

-¿oigan que tienen los dos?-pregunto curioso Armadillomon

-¿Qué tenemos de que?- preguntaron los dos nerviosos.

-pues es que están tomados de las manos-dijo furioso Veemon.

-ay!!! Jejeje- dijeron ellos como un tomate-

-oigan ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes dos?-dijo muy molesto el pequeño digimon azul

-ay cálmate Veemon- dijo Hawkmon defendiendo a sus amigos-

-no te preocupes por ellos mas bien ahí que felicitarlos eso no es hazaña de todos los días- decía Armadillomon.

-Tienes razón Armadillomon, Tk eres todo un héroe no recibiste ayuda-dijo emocionado Cody, ya que para el, Tk era como un hermano mayor porque siempre se preocupaba por el

-Ay por favor no viste que llego con Pegasusmon, es obvio que su digimon le ayudo-dijo Davis fastidiado

Kari se molesto mucho por el comentario de Davis…

-Davis no digas eso por favor, Tk fue quien me salvo la vida, me defendió a capa y espada con tal de que el emperador no me hiciera nada, y si tanto te interesa Patamon solo llego en el momento en el que la base se caía, para ese entonces yo ya había sido salvada, y si se cayo la base fue por un truco sucio de ese emperador, así que no te molestes en preocuparte, porque ya tengo a Tk quien se preocupa por mi-regaño Kari a lo que Davis quedo atónito.

-ah y se me olvidaba muchas gracias Tk-dijo Kari y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que Tk quedo quieto y Kari se retiro muy molesta.

-Esto no se queda así-manifestó Davis a lo que se fue también.

Yolei y Cody tuvieron que despertar a Tk de su sueño eterno porque ya se tenían que ir-

*******************************************************************

POV'S DE KARI

Uf por fin llegue a mi casa, como siempre Mimi pidió hacer grupo con Tai para hacer las tareas, jajaja mi hermano es el único tonto que no sabe que le gusta a Mimi.

Vaya que sueño tengo, ni siquiera como solo me acuesto, cielos como estoy de feliz, como peleaba Tk, como se veía de bien, ay como lo quiero…como amigo, creo. Oh no creo que me gusta mi mejor amigo, ahhhhhhh; oh no pegue un grito que estremeció la casa, Tai se asomo a ver que me pasaba, me toco decirle que había visto una araña. En que iba, ah si, ¿me gusta Tk? No, no puede ser, el siempre ha estado conmigo, porque hasta ahora, o ¿será que era desde hace mucho y no me había dado cuenta? ¿Será desde ese pequeño besito en los labios desde hace cuatro años? Es mas, porque decidí que mi primer beso fuera con Tk, bueno seguro es porque era un niño encantador…aun así ¿Por qué con el y no con cualquier otro? Cielos seguro no hice bien en darle ese beso en la mejilla, a lo mejor quede como "muy agradecida" ay nooooo.

Es mas seguro a el le gusta otra persona, ay por favor el es muy apuesto al igual que su hermano, y a Matt lo persiguen fans a diario antes de ir a la escuela, estoy segura que le gusta otra, es mas ¿Qué tal si le gusta Naoko?, ay no todo menos esa vil arpía. Bueno ya me canse de pensar, poco a poco estoy cerrando mis ojos muy cansados pero felices de tener la presencia de mi 'amigo' todo el tiempo…eh pero que, otra vez este sueño:

"Sueño que estoy parada en un peñasco, no es muy alto pero si lo suficiente para asustarme, pero…miren mi expresión estoy bastante molesta, yo diría furiosa, pero ¿porque?...en fin mira que cielo mas espantoso, oh pero que rayos ahí esta mi mama, y mi papa también todos me están observando, vaya…pero también están los padres de Tk, la mama de sora…todas las personas me observan ¡que fea sensación! En la base del peñasco hay algunas personas, ¿será que son mis amigos?, deben ser, ¿y que tal si son enemigos? Que hago. Oye pero hay alguien a mi lado, cielos parece muy molesto también, rayos no veo bien a esa persona pero por lo fruncido de su ceño, esta furiosa, ¿Por qué esa persona y yo estaremos así?...ah que pasa, ahí una persona levitando ¿Quién es el?, es el único que puedo ver bien pero jamás lo había visto en mi vida, es de cabello castaño y ojos azules, joven pero no como nosotros taaaann joven no. Nos mira desafiante a mi acompañante y a mi, oh!!! Se llevaron a mi acompañante, yo no hice gesto alguno cuando se lo llevaron, solo baje la cabeza…seguro no era tan importante sino hubiera gritado desesperada…pero porque se lo llevaron…porque…porque…porque…"

END POV'S KARI

-Kari, por lo que mas quieras podrías dejar de gritar porque, es obvio te tienes que levantar para ir al colegio, así que deja de preguntarme porque y métete a bañar-dijo Tai sacudiendo a Kari que de un salto se levanto.

-Ay ya voy ya voy "rayos estuve a punto de averiguar el sueño por completo"

Kari se levanto rápidamente ya que era tarde, a lo mejor Tk ya iba en camino entonces no se lo encontraría y eso la puso muy triste.

******************************************************************

Matt un autógrafo! Matt eres lo máximo! Matt detente! Matt yo se donde vives déjame tomarte una foto! Matt te amo!... así gritaban las chicas que perseguían a Matt y por hoy a Tk.

-Esto es lo que me gano por venir contigo a la escuela para pasar un rato 'solos'-

-oh vamos Tk no te parece divertido-

-con razón eres el mas rápido en atletismo ¡siempre te ponen a correr antes de ir a la escuela-

-bueno no creas que es miel sobre hojuelas porque eso me provoca un regaño de Sora todas las mañanas, incluso las chicas ya saben y se alejan antes de que yo llegue a la secundaria-

-jajaja bueno supongo que te lo mereces, por suerte yo no tengo ese problema-

-ah si, recuerda que eres muy parecido a mi y te apuesto lo que quieras a que muy pronto las chicas te empezaran a perseguir(en ese momento Tk recordó lo molesta que es Naoko con ese tema)-

-Bueno hermano te dejo con tu carrera, en la esquina esta la primaria, adiós-

-adiosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss- apenas se escucho la voz de Matt entre los alaridos de las fans.

*******************************************************************

Tk entra al salón, aun recuerda ese beso en la mejilla, y se le viene a la cabeza el besito en la boca que le dio Kari hace cuatro años ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué le pasaba a el? ¿Qué le pasaba a Kari? Solo entro y se sentó como de costumbre, a su asiento llegaron Davis y Kari.

-Hola Tk- saludo alegremente Kari-

-Si hola Tk-dijo Davis con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola chicos como están- dijo sin mayor gesto, ya que parecía que lo del día anterior no le había importado mucho.

-¿Tk te pasa algo?- pregunto Kari preocupada

-no, no te preocupes no es nada-

En ese momento llego Naoko y abrazo a Tk por detrás…

-Hola Tk, porque habías faltado dos días a la escuela, ya me hacías falta- dijo Naoko, sin antes mirar a Kari de arriba abajo.

-ah, hola Naoko-

-oye en el receso podrías enseñarme unos movimientos de baloncesto, es que no se muy bien de eso y no quiero fallar en la clase de deportes-

-ah si si seguro en la clase te ayudo-

-genial! -Exclamo ella- estoy segura que lo haré mejor que otras personas-dijo observando a Kari-claro gracias a tu ayuda.

Kari no se inmuto, solo se fue a su lugar, lo que dejo a Tk bastante triste y extrañado.

********************************************************************

_FLASH BACK_

"_Anda Kari es fácil, solo entras lo saludas y te retiras ¡como si nada!"_

_Esas eran las palabras que se repetía Kari en la cabeza…_

_-Vamos Kari no es tan difícil, que tan difícil es hablarle a Tk después de un simple besito en la mejilla, vaya soy una estupida parece que hubiera pasado algo mas, solo fe algo muy simple y bueno…estoy segura de que a el no le importo mucho, Yolei dice que me anime, pero ni siquiera se lo que yo siento, mucho menos puedo empezar a preocuparme por los sentimientos de el- se decía Kari una y otra vez frente al espejo mientras se acomodaba la hebilla de su cabello._

_-Kariiiiiiii a desayunar-grito Tai desde la cocina despertando a Kari de su trance._

_-ah si si hermano ya voy-dijo y se dirigió a desayunar._

_-oye Kari te noto extraña desde hace días que ocurre, acaso ese tonto del emperador te hizo algo-_

_-¿Qué? No hermano, no es nada_

_-Kari te conozco a la perfección que ocurre, ¿es por algún chico?-_

_-bueno…no no es eso-_

_-mira Kari te seguiría preguntando de no ser porque tengo practica, pero recuerda que al que te haga sufrir le romperé la cara ok-dijo Tai y se despidió con un beso en la frente._

_Al momento se escucho un golpe en la puerta, abrió y era Davis para recogerla…_

_-Lista Kari?-_

_-Si, lista-dijo ella cabizbaja "como me gustaría que fuera Tk quien me recogiera ¡que, en que demonios estoy pensando!, recuerda Kari que no se de cuenta, actúa de la forma mas normal posible._

_END FLASH BACK_

_**********************************************************************_

Terminaron las clases, Tk y Kari se fueron por caminos distintos, cada uno solo mientras que sin darse cuenta eran observados…

-¿Qué eres estupido o que? –

-oye yo que iba a saber que sobrevivieron, además recuérdame porque te tengo que ayudar, a mi me interesan todos los niños elegidos no solo esos dos-

-escucha emperador tu y yo tenemos el mismo problema, la oscuridad nos absorbe, pero recuerda yo soy mas poderosa que tu y fácilmente de un ataque de mi digimon quedarías muerto, además, esos dos tienen poderes que aun no han descubierto y sencillamente podrían con nosotros en caso de que se den cuenta, que no viste el golpe que te dio Tk, simplemente eso no fue normal, mira como quedaste…estoy casi segura que eso hace parte de sus poderes, la cosa es saber porque se activaron-

-mira si tan solo dejaras de darme ordenes yo podría pensar y…-

-escúchame idiota, ¿Cómo que te deje de dar ordenes? Como te dije aquí la que mando soy yo, escucha no voy a permitir que esos dos estén juntos y mucho menos en mis narices, hoy los ví juntos en la escuela, no puedo creer que no hayas podido con esos dos-

-por si no lo sabias esos dos tienen poderes así que es difícil, ya déjame trabajar y ¡YA CALLATE NAOKO!.

******************************************************************

_**Ah como les quedo el ojo chicos Jejeje, si, Naoko era quien le daba ordenes al Emperador de los digimons, pero ¿Qué tipo de digimon tendrá Naoko? ¿Será que se soluciona lo de Tk y Kari? Jajaja no se preocupen en el otro fic les traigo algo emocionante y una gran escena de celos jijiji no les adelanto mas porque daño la sorpresita, ya saben comentarios reviews nd de virus XD ah subí rápido este cap antes de que empiece lo del año nuevo y eso, ja mañana me voy a cine, y probablemente el martes tenga que ir a comprar un regalo que me deben, el miércoles es año viejo, jueves año nuevo, en fin, así que los quise dejar bn adelantaditos con la historia, jajaja apuesto a que mas de uno kedo o.o con eso de Naoko, ah pero vendrán mas sorpresas, los quiero y recuerden luz y esperanza siempre presentes!!!**_

_**Jekari **_


	5. LA SUSPENSIÓN

**HOLA MIS NIÑOS AKI DE NUEVO JEKARI PRESENTANDOLES EL CAPITULO CINCO, BUENO YA SABEN QUE NAOKO ES QUIEN LE DA ORDENES AL EMPERADOR, ENTONCES ESOS DOS VAN A HACER HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PORKE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS NO QUEDEN JUNTOS YA VERAN QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO LOS DECEPCIONARA…YA SABEN REVIEWS POR**** FAVORRRRRRR…AH Y YA SABEN TODAS LAS DUDAS SE SOLUCIONARAN POCO A POCO…**

***********************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 5…LA SUSPENSIÓN**

-Señor que vamos a hacer, ellos cada vez mas van descubriendo sus poderes- decía Gennai preocupado mientras observaba a los dos niños dirigiéndose al colegio

-Gennai no te preocupes, si la profecía es cierta ellos son los dos que necesitamos-mencionaba Chinlonmon.

-Pero señor, mire como el portador de la esperanza se descontrolo, por lo que le hicieron a su doncella, que ocurrirá en caso de que se enfurezca mas, además ya vio como cambio el clima en ese instante, casi se provoca un huracán del viento que se provoco en el mundo real por la reacción de nuestro soberano- decía Gennai.

-Lo se, el posee una fuerza increíble cuando se enfurece pero no puedo decirle la razón hasta el día del juicio-

-Señor y ¿Quién será el juez ese día?-

-Jajaja pues tu Gennai- reía Chinlonmon

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, señor yo no tengo fuerza suficiente para soportar los ataques de nuestro caballero y mucho menos de la doncella-

-Gennai no te preocupes, tu si vas a poder, no te preocupes te daré una esfera ara que aumentes tu fuerza, de todas formas si la profecía se cumple, uno de los dos tiene que ganar-

-¿Cómo que uno de los dos?, no se supone que como soberanos deben pelear juntos-

-Gennai, sabes que puedo ver el futuro, pero no alterar el destino, las condiciones de ellos dos el día del juicio los obligara a pelear por separado, anda mas bien a descansar que no te puedo adelantar mas, estoy seguro que nuestra doncella con ese sueño que tiene, poco a poco se dará cuenta de lo que pasa-

-Esta bien señor como ordene-

**************************************************************************************

-ahhhhh- grito la pequeña Kari a punto de caer-

-¿Estas bien?- la presencia de Tk había caído del cielo, pues impidió que Kari cayera de sus patines

-¡Tk eres tu!- (que no se le note la alegría ¬¬)- gracias estuve a punto de caer es que voy muy tarde-

-jajaja tal como el día que nos volvimos a ver ¿no es así?-

-si supongo que soy algo descuidada- dijo Kari a lo que se sonrojo.

-hola muchachos ¬¬…Tk porque tomas de la cintura a Kari-

-¿Qué? Yo no jejeje que te pasa Davis no es nada malo- dijo Tk que de los nervios dejo caer a Kari de sus brazos

-auch ¡oye Tk porque me dejas caer!- exclamo Kari ya en el suelo

-ay lo siento Kari no fue mi intención-dijo ayudándola a levantar de nuevo

-anden chicos vamos, anda Kari yo te ayudare a andar en patines tómame de la mano-dijo Davis y se quedo con la mano extendida.

- ¬¬ no Davis gracias es que Tk me va a ayudar porque…corre mas rápido jejeje, anda Davis correeeeeeee- apenas se le logro escuchar la ultima palabra cuando doblaron la esquina

-ah si vamos a ver quien corre más rápido conquistando a Kari, Tk no se queda con esta-

****************************************************************************************

Tk tomo a Kari de la mano y la llevo corriendo hasta el salón, llegaron y justo antes de entrar los detuvo Yolei.

-ahhhhhh ¡¡¡por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin!!!-exclamo Yolei emocionadísima

-cálmate Yolei- decían los dos mientras una gota bajaba por la nuca.

-Yolei a que te refieres con "por fin"- pregunto Kari intrigada

-Ash que no es obvio, tomados de las manos, ya son novios ¿verdad? Que emoción n.n-

-QUEEEE- gritaron los dos al tiempo-si digo no como no no no que te pasa nosotros no estamos tomados de las...-llegaron hasta ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que si estaban tomados de las manos y no normalmente, sino tenían los dedos entrelazados, además varios chicos los observaban y algunas chicas miraban mal a Kari mientras los chicos lanzaban indirectazos furiosos, a los que Tk no había prestado la menor atención- ay jejejejejejeje- se soltaron rápidamente

-ay chicos a mi no me engañan, cuando fue, Kari porque no me contaste, como no me di cuenta viviendo en el mismo edificio de Tk, apuesto a que fue después de que Tk quedo como zombie con ese beso en la mejilla jijiji- dijo Yolei imprudente

-YOLEI!!! -dijeron totalmente rojos

-"como que quedo como zombie"-pensó Kari-Yolei no somos novios solo Tk me apuraba porque vamos a llegar tarde-dijo ella

-es cierto Yolei ya déjanos pasar que ahí viene el profesor Sánchez-dijo Tk apurado

-vaya ya me había ilusionado, por si les sirve se veían muy bien juntos-dijo Yolei con un guiño y se retiro para dejarlos pasar, a lo que Tk y Kari se apuraron confiando en que el profesor no los haya visto.

Ya en el salón…

-Ya que llegue un poco tarde pude notar que el joven Takaishi y la señorita Kamiya llegaron tarde igual que yo, así que ustedes me traerán tarea extra de esta clase- menciono el profesor Sánchez, un maestro realmente detestable para cualquier alumno.

-pero señor nosotros no llegamos tarde- se levanto Tk

-es cierto entramos a clase antes que usted y esa es la política de esta clase- reclamo Kari

-Pues no me interesa y ya dejen la revuelta antes que les ponga mas, no cabe duda que ustedes dos hacen lo que quieren al igual que sus hermanos el joven Ishida y el joven Kamiya-

Llego el receso, Kari y Tk estaban realmente fastidiados a lo que ese profesor les había hecho. Tk se limito a jugar un partido de basketball durante el receso y Kari se dirigía al baño cuando la detuvo Davis…

-Hola Kari- saludo alegre

-ah hola Davis-

-parece que no se te ve contenta fue por lo de "pinocho" verdad- así le decían al profesor Sánchez

-si Davis es un injusto conmigo y con Tk, no lo puedo creer-

-bueno Kari no se…y que vas a hacer en la tarde-

-no se, bueno supongo que adelantar esa cosa que me dejaron-

-ay Kari no seas así, eso es cosa de un día, salgamos a pasear al parque la próxima clase de pinocho es pasado mañana.

-no lo se- Kari no quería ir porque sabia que Davis iba a empezar a declararse o algo así, y a pedirle oportunidades así que se invento…

-es que quede de reunirme con Tk para hacerlo-

-o.o-Davis quedo mal con lo que Kari le dijo, pero después planeando su estrategia dijo:

-oye Kari entonces me puedes consolar con un favorcito pequeñito-

-si puedo seguro Davis n.n-

-bueno, dame un beso en la mejilla, de amigos, solo de buenos amigos-

-bueno Davis no se…-

-anda Kari no le diste uno a Tk ¬¬…y ustedes son amigos…porfa-

-bueno de acuerdo Davis solo en la mejilla- dijo ella inocente y se fue acercando a Kari y cuando estuvo a punto de darle el beso en la mejilla el corrió la cara y comenzó a besar a Kari efusivamente a lo que ella comenzó a gritar e intentaba zafarse como pudiera

-Da…vis…..su…el….tameeeee- dijo ella desesperada-

-claro que no jajaja-dijo el y en ese momento paso la persona menos deseable que ni corta ni perezosa fue a avisarle a…

*************************************************************************************

Tk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Naoko quien llego corriendo

-hola Naoko- se limito a decir Tk quien estaba guardando su uniforme

-ay Tk no se es que vi a Kari en una situación no muy cómoda y bueno…pero si no te interesa me puedo ir-

-¿Cómo que en una situación no muy cómoda que ocurre?- dijo el alarmado

-bueno solo te digo que no sabia que Kari era novia de Davis, y que Davis fuera tan desesperado a la hora de darle un beso-dijo Naoko con una mirada maliciosa

-¿Cómo?-dijo Tk enfurecido trato de calmarse- ¿Dónde los viste?

-al lado del baño pero Tk…-Naoko se quedo con la palabra en la boca pues Tk salio directo a buscarlos.

-eso es Tk a pelearle jejeje, estupida cuando menos piense va a ser todo mío-

******************************************************************************************

-vaya que bonito es encontrar esto-dijo Tk abriéndose paso entre una multitud que ya había rodeado a Davis y a Kari-

-aléjate Takaishi este es un problema entre Kari y yo-

-Tk auxilio-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Kari.

Tk por dentro se tranquilizo un poco con la llamada de auxilio de Kari – ah con que el beso es robado-dijo sin inmutarse –pues a Kari nadie la obliga-y Tk lanzo un golpe que dejo a Davis en el suelo, Kari se hizo detrás de Tk buscando protección.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ahora si vas a ver- y Davis le lanzo un golpe que provoco pelea entre los de la primaria que solo gritaban PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA!

Davis esquivaba muy bien los movimientos pero Tk era muy hábil con las manos lo que le proporcionaba más de un golpe a Davis bastante doloroso, mientras que Tk no se llevaba ni un golpe ya que enfurecido, era capaz de pelear perfectamente.

-sabes Tk debo confesar algo-decía Davis entre golpes

-di lo que quieras-decía Tk golpeándolo

-no sabia que Kari supiera besar tan bien, es decir que a ti no te va nada mal-

Tk en ese momento se detuvo y la energía amarilla de nuevo lo rodeo y dijo….

-NADIE TRATA A KARI DE ESA MANERA- y le dio un puño que rompió la pared y dio contra un mueble de metal del salón de ciencias.

o.o…todos quedaron con la boca abierta, a Kari no le sorprendió, mas bien se le hizo raro.

**********************************************************************************************

-IMPERDONABLE, LA ACTITUD DE USTEDES DOS ES IMPERDONABLE- gritaba el director de la primaria a lo que Yolei y Kari podían escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

-pero señor el empezó la pelea- decía fastidiado Davis

-se lo merecía, estaba molestando a una alumna compañera mía-

-señores no me interesa las razones por las cuales fue la riña, ni mucho menos quien la inicio, simplemente la actitud de ustedes dio un espectáculo que conmociono a toda una primaria, ¡que es lo que le están enseñando a sus compañeros de los grados menores! Ustedes que se la pasan con el joven Hida, me sorprende que el no sea un revoltoso como ustedes dos, Motomiya usted es un poco revoltoso, y aunque su actitud me sorprende, no me sorprende tanto como la del señor Takaishi, usted que no parecía ser de los que peleaban, en realidad veía esperanzas en usted, tiene las mejores notas, pero ya veo que si algo saco de su hermano es la habilidad para pelear- decía el director observando que Tk no tenia ni un golpe mientras Davis si tenia varias heridas. –En fin jóvenes, los dos tienen tres días de suspensión y es mi última palabra.

-¡COMO! TRES DIAS-exclamaron los muchachos atónitos, Davis no había tenido más que un regaño o una citación, mientras que Tk jamás había sido castigado.

*******************************************************************************************

Los muchachos salieron bastante tristes de la dirección, Kari se limito a consolar a Tk mientras miraba a Davis terrible, ya que por el había sido todo.

-Kari te quiero pedir…-

-Davis no me hables, como puedes tener pantalones para dirigirme la palabra después de lo que me hiciste, eres un vulgar, eres de lo peor- grito Kari y se fue a su salón, Tk y Davis se limitaron a seguirla y continuar las clases. Yolei se fue a su clase sin antes decir…

-Davis eres de lo peor como se te ocurre robarle un beso de esa manera, ya entiendo porque me caes así de mal-

A Davis no le importaba mucho lo que dijera Yolei, mas bien lo que hacia Kari con Tk, lo único que había logrado, era acercarlos mas hasta que…

-Parece que nuestro ladrón de besos tiene problemas- la dijo Naoko por de tras a Davis

-Claro que no tengo problemas, tarde o temprano Kari será mía y punto

-jajaja permite reírme, ay Davis, estas perdiendo y lo sabes, Tk es el chico perfecto, guapo, atlético, educado, caballeroso…-

-Basta Naoko, mas bien habla, se que quieres algo-

-Vaya Davis al menos sabes hacer negocios-

-Se que te interesa Tk y a mi me interesa Kari, ¿Qué sugieres?-

-Bueno, se que la relación de ese par esta mejor que nunca, pero se que Kari es mas débil que Tk con ese tema, muy simple…no es por nada pero Tk no tiene porque temer de perder a Kari con un oponente como tu, en cambio se perfectamente que Kari piensa que puedo ser una de las opciones de Tk-

-Oye no tienes porque tratarme así, yo le puedo quitar a Kari cuando quiera a Tk-

-si eso no lo dudo ¬¬…pero se que puedo hacerlo mas rápido y mas efectivo, Kari se siente muy vulnerable, no tiene confianza en si misma, veras que no te vas a arrepentir, cuando vuelvas de tu suspensión, te vas a dar cuenta que vas a tener a Kari llorando sobre tu hombro por culpa de Tk…y es ahí cuando debes entrar y aprovechar-

-Y puedo saber al menos que es lo que vas a hacer-

-No me gusta dejar abiertos mis planes, pero lo que tienes que hacer después de lo que voy a hacer es alejar a Kari lo mas posible de Tk, cosa que Tk no tenga tiempo ni de buscarla, y que cuando la encuentre, Kari ya este recuperada, y si no es que lo ignora, estoy segura de que le peleara-

-esta bien Naoko supongo que debo confiar en tu palabra, y así yo cumpliré lo mío-

-estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás-

***************************************************************************************

Paso la tarde, y como era de suponerse Tk recibió un fuerte regaño por parte de su mama, así que Tk no tuvo mas que levantarse temprano para arreglar la casa…fue difícil, barrer, limpiar, ordenar (y mas para un hombre…vamos Tk puede ser un niño que colabore peeeeero el aseo total de una casa, eso ni yo con la mía XD)………..al final fue a tomar una ducha para descansar, se estaba quedando dormido en su cama cuando….

-oh no lo que me faltaba, un vendedor, porque tocan a la puerta cuando estoy dormido-dijo Tk se levanto con cara de pocos amigos, pero se le quito cuando vio a…

-Hola Tk…estabas dormido ¿verdad?-

-jejeje hola Kari…bueno si un poco-

-jajaja bueno perezosito lávate la cara que tienes un ensayo muuuy largo por escribir- dijo Kari muy animada-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál ensayo?-

-Ay Tk se nota que no te has despertado jajaja…pues el ensayo que nos dejo pinocho, estas suspendido pero tu sabes que para el profesor Sánchez no es ninguna excusa-

-Pero Kari, igual no puedo entrar a la escuela a entregárselo-

-No te preocupes lo entregare por ti- dijo ella con una sonrisa que simplemente hizo temblar al pequeño rubio.

Empezaron con el ensayo…bueno lo intentaron, porque siempre se veía sonrisa que va, sonrisa que viene…risita que va, risita que viene…y no habían superado una línea cuando…

-oye Kari tengo una idea mas divertida-

-anda Tk tenemos que terminar rápido-

-ya veras que es genial-

-a ver Tk te escucho-

-No te la voy a decir te la voy a demostrar-

Y Tk comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kari y esta tratando de huir no se podía contener y le empezó a hacer cosquillas también…

-Tk…basta…jajaja…ya…quieto…Tk!!!

-jajaja…quien es la que…tiene que parar…jajaja…te dije que mi idea era divertida…jajaja-

Tk siguió persiguiendo a Kari por todo el apartamento, desordenando varios muebles que habían dejado en vano el trabajo de Tk…pero en ese momento a el no le importaba mas que mantener contenta a su Kari…pero por seguirla persiguiendo, se tropezó con la pata de la mesa, y cayo encima de Kari, por lo que dejaron sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia……………………Tk no reaccionaba ¡estaba encima de su mejor amiga, y no se quería quitar, no la quería dejar ir! Estaba en trance con los hermosos ojos miel de la castaña, y ella…no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la posición incomoda, ni lo que Tk pesaba, los ojos azules del rubio la embelesaban, y el resto no le importaba…se fueron acercando poco a poco, Tk iba a tomar la iniciativa y por fin dar ese beso tan esperado…….pero Kari reacciono y se salio como pudo…………..Tk se quedo literalmente "con la boca estirada" mientras que Kari estaba totalmente sonrojada, el también lo estaba pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste pues estuvo a punto de besar esos añorados labios…los primeros labios añorados por el.

- Tenemos que seguir, tu mama llega dentro de poco y el trabajo es largo, además dentro de poco me tengo que ir- dijo Kari incapaz de mirar a Tk a los ojos.

-Si seguro-dijo Tk realmente decepcionado mientras se levantaba.

Durante la tarde no se musito palabra alguna, el apartamento permanecía en silencio mientras ellos se enfocaban en su trabajo, Tk miraba a Kari…Kari a Tk…pero ninguno era capaz de mirarse a los ojos…al final terminaron todo y Tk acompaño a Kari a la puerta, hasta que Kari rompió el silencio.

-Tk…gracias por ayudarme en la mañana, de verdad no creí eso de Davis…me sorprendió mucho eso-

-ah…no, no te preocupes…hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho-

-claro que no, cualquiera pasaba y me miraba extraño, y además, confiaste en mí, me ayudaste y no creíste que simplemente me estaba exhibiendo dando un beso así en público-

-"si supieras que casi te mato con la mirada cuando creí que si lo besabas (pensó Tk)"…bueno Kari aquí tienes mi trabajo, gracias por entregarlo-

-No hay problema-dijo ella…se iba retirando cuando…

-¡oye Kari!- dijo Tk

-si…dime- y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta del apartamento de el

-no se…no te gustaría acampar mañana en el nuevo parque natural que abrieron a las afueras de Odaiba-

-¿acampar?-pregunto ella extrañada

-si, es que mi papa dijo que mañana me podía llevar con Matt, pero creo que seria más divertido si me acompañas-

Ella lo pensó…-cuando será Tk

-Mañana…en la noche…yo me encargo de que mi papa llame a los tuyos ara que te den permiso-

-Bueno esta bien dijo ella algo nerviosa-

-bueno entonces…hasta mañana-dijo el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al cual ella se sonrojo…

-si…hasta mañana- dijo ella sin poder disimular su sonrisa

*************************************************************************************************

**QUE TAL MUCHACHOS, LOS DOS SOLITOS DE CAMPAMENTO…NO PIENSEN MAL EH? RECUERDEN QUE SOLO SON UNOS NIÑOS PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE VA A SER ALGO MUY DULCE…SE ESPERA PARA EL OTRO CAP UN SONG-FIC…SOLO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO CON CUAL CANCION…JEJEJE…PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ME VOY A ESMERAR EN LOS CAPITULOS QUE VIENEN****...YA TENGO PLANEADOS MAS O MENOS TRES CAPITULOS ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE BLOQUEO DE IDEAS NO VA A HABER POR AHORA.**

**AH SE ME OLVIDABA LA RAZON POR LA QUE LE PUSE AL PROFESOR SANCHEZ ES POR EL PROFESOR QUE MAS ****ODIO**** EN MI COLEGIO..SE LLAMA VICTOR HUGO SANCHEZ Y ES MI PROFESOR DE FILOSOFIA Y ECONOMIA…MALDITO PINOCHO UHHH…(PERDON POR ESO CHICOS PERO ES QUE DE VERDAD ME LA TIENE MONTADA ADEMAS QUE TIENE UNA NARIZ QUE DISTRAE A CUALQUIERA).**

**EN FIN ****COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS REVIEWS!!! PORFAVOR…**

**NO SIENDO MAS ME DESPIDO AH Y "LUZ Y ESPERANZA SIEMPRE PRESENTES" UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO**

**JEKARI…**


	6. UNA ACAMPADA LLENA DE SORPRESAS

**HOLAAAAAAAA…MUCHACHOS FELIZ AÑO 2009!!! ESTOY EMOCIONADISIMA PORQUE ESTE AÑO ME GRADUO, Y SALGO DE 16 AÑITOS YUPI!!!...BUENO YA DEJO LA TONTERIA…..LES DIJE QUE HABIA SONG-FIC EN ESTE CAPITULO Y ASI ES, A VER SI ADIVINAN LA CANCION ANTES DE QUE ACABEN DE LEER EL CAP.**

**YA SABEN COMENTARIOS REVIEWS SUGERENCIAS…COMO SEA SE VIENE UNA SORPRESITA**

*************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO SEIS…LA ACAMPADA Y UN PAR DE SORPRESITAS…**

********************************************************************************************

POV'S DE KARI

"Vaya de nuevo este sueño ya me tiene cansada, cada noche de por medio me encuentro con esto y no se que es:

'De nuevo estoy ahí parada encima de ese peñasco…y de nuevo estoy muy molesta, pero no entiendo porque…ahí en el cielo están todas las personas del mundo mirándome, ¡vaya que presión! Pero espera…ahora veo un poco mas, pero si es ¡mi hermano!, miro hacia el suelo, ya entiendo los que se encuentran abajo son mis amigos…un momento…no solo mis amigos, sino todos los niños elegidos del mundo. Esta mi hermano, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Willis, Michael, cielos…diviso una rubia, parece francesa…me puse todavía mas molesta…pero me dijo algo a mi…no lo creo, creo que fue a mi compañero del lado, le lancé una mirada asesina, yo no soy así, ¿quien es?, acaso es la tonta de Naoko…porque si es así, tengo una razón. Pero no veo a Tk, por ninguna parte….ahhh, oh no, se están llevando a los digimons, espera Gatomon, Gatomon, Gatomon…'"

END POV'S KARI

-Kari aquí estoy, que pasa-

-Ahhhhh…Gatomon, gracias por despertarme-dijo Kari despertando casi de un paro cardiaco.

-Kari, porque gritabas mi nombre, ¿que soñaste?-

-Bueno soñé que te llevaban, la verdad es que ese sueño lo he tenido desde hace tiempo-

-Kari, tu posees la luz, y una de sus cualidades es poder predecir lo que ocurre- dijo Gatomon en tono serio.

-Bueno Gatomon mi sueño va así…

Cuando Kari le termino de contar su sueño a Gatomon…

-Vaya que sueño mas raro…creo que lo tendré que consultar con Patamon-

- ah si con Patamon ¬¬…-dijo Kari en tono burlón-y porque no con Tentomon que el hecho de tener a Izzy, hace que sepa mas de esas cosas-

-ehh…mmm…porque…el es el otro ángel y…el debe saber del tema- dijo Gatomon totalmente roja

-aja…si seguro ¬¬-

-Kari!!!, no me mires así-

-jajaja, ya cálmate Gatomon…anda ve con Patamon, yo tengo que ir a la escuela…tengo que entregarle el informe a Pinocho-

-Esta bien, adiós Kari-

*********************************************************************************************************

-Naoko, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, y ahora que-

-Bueno Ken, simple, Davis ya tuvo su premiecito, aunque no se que le ve a Kamiya…pero igual…ahora me toca mi premio-

-Vaya…no me gusta esa mirada maliciosa…¿Qué le vas a hacer a la chica de la luz?-

-Bueno, no la puedo agredir físicamente, porque, YO le ganaría…pero le voy a dar donde mas le duele, esa estupida no se va a quedar con Tk…además, piensa en el poder que tendríamos, Tk es muy poderoso; vaya los de mi escuela si que son ciegos, no puedo creer que teniendo esa demostración de fuerza, no hayan dicho nada-

-Oye Naoko-

-Dime-

-Que linda…-

-Ay Ken…me sonrojo, sabes eres muy guapo pero yo quiero a Tk, es el destino-

-…hermosa…-

-Ay basta Ken-dijo Naoko y le dio un empujón en el hombro-

-¿oye que te pasa?, tu no Naoko, la chica de cabello lila que va allá-

-Ushhhh, eres un bruto-dijo Naoko totalmente furioso- si te interesa tanto, se llama Yolei, y es un año mayor idiota…ah y si tanto te interesa, ¡¡¡pues cámbiate a esta escuela!!!- dijo ella y se fue a su clase

-mmm, tal vez lo haga-

En otro punto de la escuela…

-Aquí tiene pi.… Profesor Sánchez-dijo corrigiéndose-

-señorita Kamiya ¿Por qué dos trabajos?-

-es que Takaishi no pudo venir porque fue suspendido, pero no le quería quedar mal-

-bien, vaya a su siguiente clase…ah y BOTE EL CHICLE!!!- (ja esta es una frase típica que el profesor Víctor, el mas odiable de mi colegio, me repite a cada segundo, jejeje bueno es que el chicle es lo único que me distrae en sus aburridas clases)

-esta bien- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, y salio del salón, hacia su siguiente clase, paso por el lado de la reja que daba hacia la calle, así era mas rápido llegar hasta que…

-Oye Kari- dijo alguien a grito entero desde el otro lado de la reja

-"Ash no puede ser" ¿Qué quieres Motomiya? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Kari muy molesta

-Kari por favor discúlpame no era mi intención…bueno si…pero sabes que me gustas mucho y no podía soportar un minuto mas sin uno de tus besos- decía arrepentido

-mira Davis, te consideraba un gran amigo pero ahora se que no vales nada y ya déjame en paz ¿si?- dijo enojada y se retiro

-"vaya que difícil es" oye cuando piensas hacer tu "misión" Naoko-

-tranquilo Davis-dijo Naoko escondida detrás de un arbusto que estaba dentro de la escuela- ya veras que Kari llegara corriendo a tus brazos, solo faltan dos días, es mas te puedo asegurar que el día que regrese Tk a esta hora vas a tener a Kari en tus brazos, y Tk va a estar tan triste que no tendrá mas remedio que consolarse conmigo-

-oye parece un plan demasiado perfecto…y que yo no puedo hacer nada…me siento impotente-

-solo una cosa…¿a que hora llega Kari a la escuela?-

-a las 7 :54 AM, a veces a las 7 :56-

Naoko frunció el ceño-¿que tu la vigilas?-

-bueno, tengo que saber a que hora llega para ser el primero en saludarla-

-como sea, me alegra que seas así de loco por ella, eso es lo único que necesito-

*********************************************************************************************

-anda Tk déjame ir, por favor –

-Patamon, ya te dije que es imposible, mi papa puede verte-dijo el rubio mientras alistaba su maleta

-ay por favor Tk, anda estoy seguro de que no me dejare ver, además ni a Kari ni a Matt les molesta, o dime –Tk…¿te molesta que te interrumpa con Kari?

-Ash Patamon, que mente la tuya…simplemente vamos como bueno amigos-

-entonces por que te sonrojaste Tk-

-yo???-dijo el como un tomate-no es solo que…ay Patamon esta bien ve, pero la vas a pasar muy aburrido-

-jejeje, no te preocupes voy a tener un agradable compañía-dijo Patamon saliendo de la habitación

-???-dejo a Tk sin palabras…pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención, tenia que pensar en su querida Kari

_FLASH BACK_

_-Ya veo…a ver analicemos cada parte de ese sueño-_

_-Mira, lo que yo he podido ver es que, las personas que están abajo del peñasco, son quienes apoyan siempre a Kari, las personas de arriba son quienes quieren que todo salga bien, la luna llena, indica que puede que el suceso ocurra…solo se me hace raro el tipo que flota y se lleva al acompañante de Kari, y porque Kari aparece enojada en el sueño- explico Gatomon muy preocupada- ¿tu que piensas Patamon?-_

_-Me dijiste que todos los niños elegidos estaban en la parte de abajo a excepción de Tk-_

_-si, las personas que están abajo del peñasco son quienes la apoyan, pero Tk no la dejaría sola ni un segundo, se me hace raro que el no este ahí-_

_-Ahhhh, Gatomon ya se-dijo Patamon que del susto hizo caer a Gatomon de la rama de árbol donde estaba-_

_-ay lo siento Gatomon, ¿estas bien?-dijo el bajando a ayudarla_

_-si no te preocupes-dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza_

_-oye Gatomon, necesito que te conviertas en Angewomon-_

_-y en donde lo hacemos aquí no se puede-_

_-anda, allí atrás de eso arbustos- dijo el y se dirigieron rápidamente sin que nadie los viera-_

_-Gatomon ultra-digivolves a…Angewomon-_

_-Patamon digivolves a…Angemon-_

_-Bien Angemon y ahora que-_

_-Tómame de las manos-_

_-¿Qué? Dijo ella totalmente rojo-_

_-Anda, ahí que hacerlo rápido-_

_-e…esta bien- dijo ella temblorosa-_

_-Angewomon, quiero que repitas la profecía sagrada de los recuerdos-_

_-¡que! Acaso estas loco, esa profecía si no la utilizamos para algo que sea estrictamente necesario, nos quitaran nuestros poderes...tu volverás a Tokomon, yo a Salamon, y no podremos digievolucionar-_

_-Estoy seguro que es para el bien, por favor confía en mi-dijo mirando fijo a Angewomon_

_-Esta bien-_

"_Rumbe te me falaces me_

_Yok tim time fel_

_Miri sinfíni yoko mal_

_Doncel, cabaler, angel end"_

_-Anda abre los ojos…ya recuerdas todo-dijo ya Patamon_

_-si lo recuerdo-dijo Gatomon volviendo a su forma de campeón-¡oye! No nos quitaron los poderes, tu aun estas rookie y yo campeón-_

_-Si es cierto-dijo Patamon preocupado-no se lo podemos decir a Tk y Kari, Chinlonmon no lo pidió como un favor, ahí que dejar que el destino continúe-_

_-es verdad…así que ellos eran la doncella y el caballero…sabes siempre supe que tenían algo especial-_

_-lo se, el problema es que a Tk lo van a lastimar mucho y no se si soporte-_

_-no te preocupes, según la profecía el caballero es muy fuerte y lo podrá soportar, además se que Kari reaccionara a tiempo…incluso se que a Kari en el sueño muy pronto le aparecerá la profecía real, y se que la analizara y se dará cuenta cual es su misión como portadora de la luz…vaya ese conjuro me dejo agotada-_

_-si…oye Gatomon, ¿quieres descansar en un lugar genial?-_

_-seguro y donde-_

_-donde acamparan Tk y Kari, se que es hermoso, además si vamos los dos nos divertiremos y a ese par no los molestaremos…anda, tu convence a Kari y yo a Tk-_

_-esta bien, será genial pasar un tiempo contigo-dijo la gata sonrojada y se retiro, dejando a un Patamon muy confundido en medio del parque de Odaiba._

_*********************************************************************************************_

-Kari por favor, prometo ser cuidadosa-

-ya te dije que no Gatomon, además que pasaría si el papa de Tk se da cuenta, no quiero correr ese riesgo-

-mira Gatomon, estoy segura de que Tk no dejaría ir a Patamon por la misma razón, así que por favor resígnate-

-eso no es cierto-dijo cruzada de brazos-a Patamon si lo dejo ir Tk-

-¿me hablas en serio?-

-claro que si, además quien crees que soy para mentir-

-esta bien Gatomon- alista tus cosas

-¡genial!-dijo la gatita emocionada

-vaya…parece que Tk y yo no vamos a ser los únicos con un momento a solas-

Mas tarde…

-Hola señorita Kamiya, como esta-

-Buenas tardes señor Ishida, hola Matt, hola Tk-

-Anda sube, va a ser una gran noche-

-"de eso puedo estar segura", si claro que si señor-

Kari se la paso pensando en el tonto sueño, pero había algo que la teníamos preocupada aun ¿sola?, ¿en medio de la oscuridad en un campamento sola? ¿Con Tk? (no vayan a pensar mal eh??? Prometo hacer lemon luego, pero mientras que sus mentes no trabajen mis lectores -^.^-)

Llegaron al sitio para acampar, era realmente muy bello, todos se fueron directo a pescar para cenar, la pasaron muy bien, pero Tk quería estar solo con Kari, ya que el plan de familia no le parecía muy entretenido, y de esto se percato su hermano…

-Anden chicos pongamos las carpas, supongo que yo dormiré con Matt y Tk con Kari-dijo el señor Ishida levantando la carpa

-Oye papa, ¿no crees que Tk y Kari estarían mejor detrás de ese arbolado que esta allá atrás?-

Tk se sorprendió al escuchar eso…

-anda papa déjalos dormir algo lejos, estoy seguro de que se pondrán a contar historias de terror y eso y no nos dejaran dormir-le dijo Matt a su padre en forma de susurro

-cielos y mañana tengo que estar a las 8:00 en el trabajo, nos toca madrugar…además tenemos que dejarte a ti y a Kari en la escuela ya que Tk aun tiene un día mas de suspensión……………………..de acuerdo chicos vayan detrás de ese arbolado, confío en que no harán nada malo y no les dará miedo ¿verdad?-

-de acuerdo-respondieron los dos totalmente rojos

-vayan levanten la carpa, que mañana tenemos que devolvernos temprano-dijo Matt empujándolos por la espalda a los dos

****************************************************************************************************

Tk como buen caballero puso la carpa mientras Kari se bañaba en las aguas termales, de pronto escucho unos ruidos…

-Oye Tk…-

-Kariiiii…-

-¿Qué es ese ruido quien anda ahí?

-Tk…sácame-

-¡Ay! Gatomon y Patamon-recordó con una gota en su nuca, se apresuro y los saco de la maleta

-Oye que se te olvido que existíamos-reclamo Patamon casi ahogado

-Lo lamento estaba haciendo la carpa y no me acordaba-

-Oye Tk ¿y Kari?-pregunto Gatomon

-Esta bañándose en las aguas termales-

-¿Qué? Sin ropa…y si alguien la ve

-Cálmate Gatomon…tiene su vestido de baño…dijo Tk tranquilizándola-

-uf que alivio-

-Hola chicos ya volví-

-Kari me olvidaste en la maleta-dijo Gatomon simulando tristeza

-ay Gatomon no te pongas así, es mas hay unos bocadillos en mi maleta que traje para ti, y claro para Patamon

-bueno así los perdonamos -^.^- - dijeron en coro

Tomaron los bocadillos y se fueron a dormir cerca al lago, mientras Tk y Kari se calentaron en el fuego calido

*******************************************************************************************

_**La noche en que yo te conocí**_

_**Sentí que me iba a morir**_

-oye Kari…quisiera que me respondieras algo con sinceridad-

-si dime Tk-

-A ti…te gusto el beso que te iba a dar Davis-dijo totalmente sonrojado

_**Palpitar mi corazón**_

_**Y ahora yo sé la razón**_

-Tk ¿estas bromeando?...claro que no-dijo sonriente-para mi un beso es a la persona que quieres, sino mejor solo no lo das y listo

_**Porqué de la nada apareciste**_

_**En mi vida tú naciste**_

_**Con esa mirada tierna**_

_**Y esa sonrisa perfecta**_

Tk se quedo perplejo hacia estas palabras…eso quería decir que el beso que le dio Kari hace tanto tiempo, era un beso de amor…se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos

_**"maldito ciego"**_

_**Invade de mis adentros**_

_**Me dice que yo sin ti**_

_**No podría sobrevivir…**_

-Oye Tk tengo un sueño en especial…no se que quiere decir pero me asusta eso…no se que pensar, además aparecen todas las personas que quiero menos…-

-menos yo ¿verdad? ¿O me equivoco?-

-si, como supiste-

-Kari tengo el mismo sueño hace un par de semanas…no se que es, y también aparecen todas las personas que quiero, aparece alguien al lado, pero no lo puedo ver, y siento que estoy molesto con esa persona…de repente aparece un tipo y me lleva-

-¡que! Como que te lleva…Tk a que lado estas parado de esa persona que no puedes ver-

-estoy parado al lado izquierdo ¿Por qué Kari? No me digas que tu…-

-Si, Tk yo soy esa persona que esta parada a tu lado, porque yo estoy parada a la derecha de esa persona- dijo Kari- entonces…¿Por qué estamos enojados? ¿Y porque te llevan a ti primero?-

-no lo se Kari, ayer se lo dije a Patamon, el se asusto y lo único que me dijo era que tuviera cuidado, que me preparara…la verdad no le entendí muy bien…pero no creo que sea hora de preocuparnos de eso- dijo Tk y lentamente puso su mano sobre la de ella

_**La vida me ha dejado claro**_

_**Que al amor hay que tallarlo**_

_**Que no puedo resignarme**_

_**A tratar de enamorarte**_

-Tienes razón Tk, mas bien hay que dejar que todo siga…-y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, de una manera tierna, a lo que Tk se sonrojo y el lo entendió…Kari correspondió a su reacción

_**Que no debo desistir**_

_**Si te quiero hacer feliz**_

_**Que no puedo olvidar**_

_**Que tú eres mi verdad**_

-Kari me dijiste que un beso se debe dar a quien quieres o si no es mejor no darlo-

-si así es-

-eso quiere decir, que tú no le correspondiste ese beso a Davis-

-no Tk, se que Davis siente algo muy fuerte por mi, pero si no lo siento, simplemente no puedo corresponder…y gracias a ti pude salir de ese problema-

-Kari, por ti me hubiera arriesgado a eso y más-

_**"maldito ciego"**_

_**Invade de mis adentros**_

_**Me dice que por tu amor**_

_**Debo darlo todo yo**_

Tk provoco un sonrojo por parte de Kari, ella se sentía insegura, será que Tk le gustaba a Kari, será que Kari le gustaba a Tk…ella vio en el algo mas que un amigo, sabia que ese beso de hace tres años, no había sido porque si, y ella misma se o había acabado de decir…por fin lo había entendido…le gustaba Tk.

-lo se Tk, y tu también me tendrás ahí siempre-

-oye Kari, eso quiere decir que…ese beso de hace tres años, no fue solo por amistad…o me equivoco-

-No Tk, no fue solo eso…fue algo mas-

_**Solo por tenerte**_

_**Esperaría un poco más**_

_**Solo por tenerte**_

_**Amaría una vez más**_

_**Te daría mi corazón**_

_**Empapado de ilusión**_

_**Te cantaría esta canción...**_

-Kari, y ese "algo más" aun existe, o se borro con el tiempo-

-Tk…no lo se…se que te gusta alguien lo veo en tus ojos, por favor no me hagas esas preguntas, porque sabes que no te benefician mucho-

-Kari claro que me gusta alguien…es alguien que me enseño que si un beso se da por amor se corresponde si no, simplemente no se da…y por algo correspondí hace tres años…y volvería a corresponder si se repitiera- "por Dios estoy actuando como Matt…vamos Tk es ahora o nunca"-

_**Cuando pienso yo en ti**_

_**Se me olvida mi existir**_

_**En mis sueños yo te veo**_

_**Eres lo que yo más quiero**_

Kari se quedo sin habla…Tk se le había declarado… ¡que mas era eso! No había confusión, se perdió en sus ojos azules, como el mar…recordó el porque le gustaban esos ojos, porque los celos con Naoko……………LO AMABA eso era lo que tanto pedía su corazón amor…ese silencio…eterno pero agradable se hizo presente en el ambiente.

_**En mi libro del destino**_

_**Vi tu nombre junto al mío**_

_**Ésa ilusión que me desvela**_

_**Será algo más que incierta**_

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, quedaron a escasos centímetros, Kari y Tk podían respirar el aliento del otro…ambos estaban sonrojado, y Tk…estaba perdido en los ojos color miel de Kari, esos ojos llenos de brillo, que tanto le gustaban…todo lo que le había dicho ¿serviría para algo?...Kari se acerco también, eso quería decir que era una buena señal…solo podía mirar los labios de Kari, delgados, finos y dulces…¡como deseaba probarlos de nuevo así como hacia tres años!

_**"maldito ciego"**_

_**Invade de mis adentros**_

_**Me dice que yo también**_

_**Seré tu razón de ser...**_

Kari…no dejaba de mirar los labios rojos de Tk, eran realmente provocativos ¿se atrevería? El se lo había confesado todo…ahora era el turno de ella………..se acerco un poco mas y susurro

-sabes, yo también repetiría ese momento…y creo que este es el momento-

_**Solo por tenerte**_

_**Esperaría un poco más**_

_**Solo por tenerte**_

_**Amaría una vez más**_

_**Te daría mi corazón**_

_**Empapado de ilusión**_

_**Te cantaría esta canción...**_

Los labios de los dos se rozaron, cada uno sintió al otro, poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos y un beso tierno apareció ¡que importa quien inicio el beso! Fue al mismo tiempo, y fue tierno…era su primer beso "oficial"…aquella tarde de agosto en el parque se repitió, esta vez mas apasionada y tierna…………Tk acariciaba la mejilla de Kari…ella se limito a pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Tk y disfrutar del beso, Tk en realidad parecía un experto…Kari se dejo fundir en el beso y tampoco lo hacia nada mal…hasta que se tuvieron que separar en busca del tan anhelado y necesario aire. Se quedaron mirando

-Te amo lo sabias-dijo Tk

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño boxeador-dijo ella…unas risitas se aparecieron

-Sabes…te adoro, no te quiero perder…me lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no debí perder tiempo-

-Tk no es tu culpa, también mía…mas bien disfrutemos ahora que esta pasando…anda ya es tarde vamos a dormir-

Tk se limito a asentir…entro y abrazo a "su luz"…Kari se acostó bastante cómoda…y como un par de enamorados se dejaron llevar por el sueño que acompañaba la luna

En otra parte del bosque…

-Patamon mira…mi anillo mágico esta brillando-

-Gatomon eso quiere decir…que la doncella y el caballero se demostraron su amor-

-Ay Patamon eso es maravilloso…solo que…eso quiere decir que falta poco para el juicio-

-No te preocupes estarán bien…recuerda que tu me dijiste que todo estaría bien- dijo el animándola

-gracias Patamon-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-no, gracias a ti, no le hubiera dado confianza a Tk…esa confianza que a veces tanto necesita…se que solo soy un rookie…por eso a veces te necesito-

-sabes Patamon, a veces yo tambien necesito confianza, para mi misma…y eso es lo que tú me brindas, a pesar de que como Patamon estés en un nivel menor…no dejas de ser para mí un digimon muy especial…el más especial para mí-

Patamon se limito a ver sus ojos azules…esos ojos que brillaban con la luna…se acercó y tímidamente la beso…un besito tierno en la boca…Gatomon le correspondió y así, al separarse lo comprendieron…también estaban enamorados!!!

***********************************************************************************************************

Al día siguiente regresaron temprano, Kari y Tk pasaron con normalidad su último día, Tk se moría de ganas de hablar con ella pero quería darle una sorpresa al día siguiente en la escuela…

Y así fue…al día siguiente…Tk llego cinco minutos antes de que Kari llegara a la escuela…levaba flores y chocolates en la mano, pero un brazo lo detuvo…

Kari llego al colegio emocionada de que vería de nuevo a Tk pero…………………lo que vio solo la hizo salir llorando mientras un Tk desesperado por zafarse la quería seguir.

*************************************************************************************************

**AHHHH QUE TAL ME QUEDO, ME QUEDO BASTANTE LARGO, YA ESTOY MEJORANDO ^^…QUE TAL TOTAL TAKARI Y PATAGATO, POR CIERTO LA CANCION SE LLAMA "SOLO POR TENERTE DE SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO" UNA CANCION PRECIOSA QUE RECOMIENDO…IBA A PONER NIÑA DE REIK PERO HABIAN PEDAZOS QUE NO ME CUADRABAN……YA ME HABIA CANSADO DE BUSCAR ASI QUE LE PUSE SELECCIÓN ALEATORIA A MI REPRODUCTOR, Y DIJE QUE LA CANCION QUE SONARA FUERA LA DE ESTE FIC Y ¡¡¡AHÍ ESTA!!! AL AZAR PERO QUEDO BIEN……….Y AHORA VAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS……………….**

**¿QUE SERA LO QUE VIO KARI QUE NO LE GUSTO?**

**¿QUIEN DETUVO A TK?**

**¿QUE PASARA CON EL JUICIO FINAL?**

**COMENTARIOS, REVIEWS…CUALQUIER COSA MI MAIL ESTA EN MI PERFIL….CUALQUIER ERRORSILLO POR AHÍ DE ORTOGRAFIA ENTIENDALO…..SON LA UNA DE LA MAÑANA, TENGO QUE MADRUGAR MAÑANA A VISITAR A MI ABUELA….PERO ME GANARON LAS GANAS POR ESCRIBIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OJALA MI MAMA NO BAJE PORQUE SINO…SE VAN A ATENER QUE ESPERAR PORQUE ME QUITAN EL COMPU ;)**


	7. LA VENGANZA DE NAOKO

**HOLA MUCHACHOS…….SI DE NUEV****O YO PRESENTANDO OOOOTRO CAPITULO…LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO HE ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA…HOY MI MAMA ME CASTIGO Y NO ME DEJO SALIR ASI QE NI MODOS…LO PRIMERO QUE PENSE FUE ADELANTAR ESTA HISTORIA………………….COM VEN POR FIN HUBO BESO ENTRE TK Y KARI, Y POR SUPUESTO PATAMON Y GATOMON…PERO NO TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA…NO SE PREOCUPEN LO QUE SI LES ASEGURO ES QUE ESTO TERMINA EN TAKARI Y PATAGATO ;)…AHORA SI EL CAP!!!**

*******************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 7…LA VENGANZA DE NAOKO…**

******************************************************************************************

…_al día siguiente…Tk llego cinco minutos antes de que Kari llegara a la escuela…levaba flores y chocolates en la mano, pero un brazo lo detuvo…_

_Kari llego al colegio emocionada de que vería de nuevo a Tk pero…………………lo que vio solo la hizo salir llorando mientras un Tk desesperado por zafarse la quería seguir._

***********************************************************************************

-Naoko porque lo hiciste que estas loca o ¿Qué?-

-loca…pero loca por ti y por tus hermosos ojos azules, lindo-

-¿Qué?..."yo porque siempre me gano a las desesperadas y Matt a las lindas…"…sabes que olvídalo yo me voy por Kari…Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

_FLASH BACK_

_Tk iba muy emocionado a la escuela…se había armado de valor y le pediría que fuera su novia…era el día mas feliz para el, sabia que Kari le iba a dar una respuesta positiva, pero igual quería hacerlo de la forma formal, no le importaba lo molesto que iba a ser Matt o cuanto lo iba a golpear Tai…¡Kari era su única razón para ser feliz!_

_Kari iba a paso rápido a la escuela, por fin había terminado la suspensión de Tk después de lo que había pasado, ¡estaba segura de que seria novios!, eso la tenia emocionada y a la vez nerviosa ya que seria su primer novio, pero el aparte de su novio ante todo es su mejor amigo, y eso la haría sentirse segura._

_Tk iba llegando cuando en la puerta lo detuvo una mano…_

_-vaya a donde te diriges con tanta prisa-_

_-ah…hola Naoko bueno…para el salón no mas-_

_-bueno pero, porque no te quedas un poco conmigo, mira que mi amiga no ha llegado y estoy solita- decía ella mientras se iba acercando-_

_-oye…quisiera pero en realidad tengo que hacer algo importante-_

_-anda Tk-dijo Naoko acorralándolo contra la pared-eso no es de un caballero…además eso no es de hacérselo a tu "futura novia"-_

_-¿Qué? Como que mi futura no…-Tk no pudo completar su frase, ya que Naoko se lanzo contra sus labios y lo empezó a besar de una forma apasionada, Tk no podía ni cerrar los ojos de la sorpresa, ni siquiera se podía retirar, Naoko poseía una gran fuerza, y eso no le convenía, ya que a unos pasos se encontraba la verdadera chica de sus sueños, observándolo con lagrimas en sus ojos…_

_-¡TK ERES DE LO PEOR!-grito Kari sin poderse contener y salio corriendo hacia el edificio donde tenían clase-_

_-¿Qué? Oh no…Kari…-_

_END FLASH BACK_

***************************************************************************************************

Tk corrió y no la encontró hasta que la vio entrando al salón…pero la detuvo en la puerta…

-no me toques-dijo Kari a Tk sin voltearlo a ver-

-Kari, no es lo que tu piensas me obligo- dijo el arrepentido

Kari se volteo, y tenia una mirada de furia nunca antes vista, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió a Tk…la mirada de Kari era oscura…no tenia brillo…como si la oscuridad la hubiera consumido

-escúchame Takaishi-dijo mirándolo fijo con rabia, como si lo quisiera fulminar con la mirada-creí que eras diferente, que no eras solo de los que buscaban un beso y ya…pero parece que me equivoque, sabes que te entregue mi primer beso, creí que ibas a valorar eso, pero para ti fue un beso mas que tiraste a la basura sabes que…TE ODIO..TE DETESTO NO TE ME ACERQUES-dijo la tan alguna vez tierna Kari

Tk se quedo perplejo ante estas palabras, nunca Kari le había dicho a alguien que lo odiaba, ni siquiera a Davis cuando la beso a la fuerza, Tk se sintió bastante frustrado ya que ella ni siquiera le dejo explicar lo ocurrido

-hola chicos dijo Davis entrando al salón, pero Kari lo detuvo-

-sabes Davis, creo que después de pensarlo saldré contigo..Después de todo al menos tus sentimientos son sinceros ahh y tus besos son mejores-dijo mirando de reojo a Tk mientras que Davis se sentía todo un triunfador…después de eso Kari le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro y se limito a tomar de la mano a Davis y entrar al salón

Tk no musito ni una palabra, simplemente cerro los puños de impotencia, de no poder hacer nada, sus ojos también perdieron el brillo y sintió como la oscuridad lo tomaba, no hizo nada solo tomo un aspecto serio y entro al salón.

******************************************************************************************

En el receso, Tk se fue a jugar basketball, pero su equipo perdió, ya que siendo la estrella no pudo encestar ni una sola canasta, y su día empeoro cuando se apareció la causante de todos sus problemas

-Tk, anda una por mi- grito Naoko desde las afueras de la cancha

-no me hables, sabes perfectamente que todo esto es por tu culpa-dijo Tk saliendo de ese desastroso partido

-ay Tk pero no vez que incluso te hice un favor-dijo ella con cara de mosquita muerta

-por favor ja'…y que favor me hiciste según tu-

-abrirte los ojos tontico-dijo ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Cómo que abrirme los ojos?-pregunto confundido

-pues si Tk…Kari con esa actitud demostró que el amor que te dice tener no es para nada sincero…o dime ¿te dejo hablar para que le explicaras?-

-no, no lo hizo-

-lo ves, si sus sentimientos fueran sinceros, hubiera confiado ciegamente en ti así como tu alguna ves lo hiciste tu cuando Davis la beso…pero no…en vez de eso te trato como el piso y se fue dándole besos a Davis-

-bueno en eso tienes razón-

-mira Tk-dijo Naoko pasando su brazo por los hombros de Tk-lo que tú necesitas es alguien que te quiera y que te valore-

-pero yo amo a Kari-

-y yo no lo dudo lindo pero…no se si ella te ame a ti, y si lo que necesitas es olvidar…aquí me tienes dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ti, porque a fin de cuentas…mis sentimientos si son sinceros-

-aun así y a pesar de todo…gracias por eso Naoko-dijo Tk y la abrazo con lagrimas en sus ojos…mientras que alguien los espiaba detrás de una pared

**********************************************************************************************************

-¡es un idiota!, fui una tonta Yolei, como pude creer en sus palabras-

-cálmate amiga por favor-le decía Yolei a la pobre Kari que lloraba desconsoladamente

-Yolei, tu me dijiste que si venia a verlo jugar, iba a ver lo mal que se sentía, y que lo disculparía…pero míralo se esta abrazando con Naoko, me siento horrible-

-pero Kari, quizás solo le este agradeciendo un favor-

-no Yolei…Tk sabe perfectamente que Naoko lo que busca con el es una relación no un consejo, sabes que, me tendré que conformar con Davis y listo-dijo mientras se retiraba a otro lugar donde no se cruzara con Tk

-"ay Kari, se que Tk también la ama pero…………………supongo que esto lo tendrán que resolver los dos"-pensó Yolei mientras veía a Tk y a Kari-"cielos pero que clima mas horrible…que extraño hasta esta mañana estaba bien"

Cuando acabo el receso, Davis busco a Kari y la llevo de la mano hasta el salón; lo mismo hizo Naoko con Tk…y se encontraron frente a frente en el salón.

-Oh Tk eres tú, veo que no te afecto mucho lo que te dije-dijo Kari dispuesta a entrar al salón pero el comentario de Tk la detuvo

-Como se nota que no me conoces, bueno a ti no te afecto nada lo que paso entre los dos, mira ayer estabas conmigo y hoy estas con Davis…que decepción-

-que me estas tratando de decir- dijo devolviéndose a lanzarle una mirada de furia

-simple Kamiya, quieres que te lo explique mejor…si hay alguien a quien no le importe lo que pase entre los dos, esa eres tu-

-óyeme, te consta que no me importa-

-pues eso es lo que me demuestras-

-pues para tu información SI ME ……………………………………….sabes no se ni porque discuto contigo-

-no ni yo tampoco- dijo Tk algo confundido

-pues bien que sigas con Naoko, ojala tengas la suficiente paciencia-

-¿disculpa? Eres…-decía Naoko pero Tk la interrumpió sin darse cuenta

-ahhh si pues ojala no te empalagues con el chicle de Davis al lado tuyo-

-óyeme Tk…-quiso decir pero Kari dijo…

-pues si estoy muy bien-

-pues bien- dijo Tk

-bien- dijo Kari

-bien-

-bien-

-OIGAN YA BASTA-dijeron Naoko y Davis

-amor anda no discutas, entremos-dijo Davis agarrando a Kari

-si mi Tk vámonos, déjala-dijo Naoko enfurecida

Todo el día se la pasaron discutiendo, pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar al otro ni de preocuparse si era cierto que no se querían…

******************************************************************************************

-¡Yolei puedes creerlo me echo a Naoko en cara es que lo odio!-decía Kari por el teléfono

-amiga no crees que solo lo haga por darte celos-

-Yolei que no te das cuenta, Tk es de esos que besa y luego olvida, eso paso conmigo-Kari dejo de gritar para luego tomar un aspecto serio- en cambio a Naoko si la quería de verdad, porque con ella tiene algo serio-

-Kari, sabes que todavía lo quieres, para que estas con Davis-

-Yolei, porque el si me quiere…el es muy detallista y todo eso…el problema…-

-El problema es que tu no sientes nada por el, sabes Kari…………….ups espera tengo otra llamada…Hola???-

-hola Yolei habla Tk-

-Tk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Yolei se calmo después de ese grito-como estas amigo-

-pues realmente muy molesto Yolei…-se quedo callado por un momento-¡como fue a ser novia de Davis, después de todo lo que hice por ella, es que es insoportable!-

-Tk, ahora si me puedes explicar bien las cosas-dijo Yolei tranquilizándolo

-Bueno la cosa es que…yo hoy le iba a pedir a Kari que fuera mi novia, estaba totalmente preparado…pero llego Naoko y empezó a besarme como si la vida de ella dependiera de eso, no me lo vas a creer pero ella es muy fuerte y no me pude safar…en esas llego Kari y bueno…………no me dio tiempo de dar explicaciones-decía Tk con un tono triste-

-y no te dio la oportunidad de dar explicaciones-

-NO, simplemente se fue a besar a Davis, y mira, ahora son novios…sabes Yolei me sorprende mucho esa actitud de ella, yo la deje dar explicaciones ¿Por qué ella no me dejo a mi?-

-sabes, Kari es mas efusiva de lo que parece, y bueno mas si es cuando se trata de lo que mas quiere-dijo ella

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-ay Dios, va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé…espérame un momento………….hola ¿Kari? Ya volví-

-casi que no Yolei-

-oye, ¿me puedes contar que fue exactamente lo que viste-

-bueno yo llegue muy contenta porque supuse que Tk me pediría tener algo más serio, pero con lo que me encuentro es con el lindo capitán de basketball con Naoko besándose en frente de todo el mundo, Yolei era más que obvio como iba a reaccionar-

-pero Kari no fue si como el te encontró a ti y todo resulto siendo una confusión-

-bueno si pero…-

-Kari que no te das cuenta, tu sabes lo mala que puede ser Naoko en este tipo de cosas, cuando ella quiere algo no se detiene hasta obtenerlo y ese algo es Tk- dijo Yolei…pero en ese momento el botón de conferencia del teléfono de Yolei se activo, y ahora hablaban los tres en una misma conversación

-Pues yo lo se pero…-

-hola, con quien hablo, Yolei estas ahí-pregunto Tk confundido

-¿Qué con quien hablo?-pregunto Kari-eres tu Tk-

-vaya vaya miren a quien me encuentro, a la que nunca me cree nada-dijo Tk con sarcasmo

-ahí si, y yo me encontré a quien juega con las mujeres, a ver Tk ya con quien apostaste para ver cuando durabas con Naoko-

-jajaja muy graciosa Kari pero yo a Naoko la…-a Tk le costo decir estas palabras-a Naoko la quiero

Kari se quedo fría era técnicamente perder a Tk para siempre, Kari se quedo en silencio y Tk lo comprendió…había cometido un error.

-ah si pues…yo también quiero mucho a Davis y…bueno no tengo porque discutir nos vemos-dijo Kari y colgó el teléfono con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Tk te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer-dijo Yolei muy molesta

-Yolei no me reclames voy a dormir necesito pensar-y Tk colgó el teléfono resignado

_********************************************************************************************_

"_Oh no de nuevo este sueño, y de nuevo con mi cara de furia, claro que en estos días ni me sorprende…todos mis familiares me observan y mis amigos...estan ahí preocupados, pero……………………puedo ver de quien se trata la persona que esta a mi lado, lo supuse era Tk, tambien gruñon como siempre…………………ahí esta el joven que nos custodia, señalo a Tk cn el dedo y…………………………se lo llevaron, no veo nada…pero porque agacho la cabeza, que me importa lo que le pase…a quien engaño si que me importa lo que le pase, acabo de entender porque mi enojo en el sueño, eso quiere decir que no tarda en ocurrir…pero no quiero que ocurra, mejor que me lleve a mi no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo ya que…la persona que mas amaba se fue con mi enemiga y se ve feliz, no quiero estar mas aquí…NO QUIERO SEGUIR AQUI_

_****************************_

_Oh no en donde estoy, y que frío hace…un momento conozco este lugar…………….el mar oscuro………………………………………………..._

*******************************************************************************************************

'

**SE LOS JURO ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ODIAR A NAOKO, TENGO UNA NAOKO EN MI COLE QUE UHHHH…BUENO PROBLEMAS PERSONALES NO SE MECLAN EN LO PROFESIONA xd…COMO SOLUCIONARAN ESTE PROBLEMA NUESTROS AMIGOS???, QUIEN SALVARA A KARI YA QUE TK ESTA ENOJADO CON ELLA???...SERA QUE ESTOS DOS VUELVEN A SER LOS MISMOS…NO SE USTEDES PERO ¿CONSEGUIRSE UN NOVIO PARA DAR CELOS? JAJAJA ESO SI ES ESTAR MUUUUUUUUYYY INTERESADO EN UNA PERSONA……………….GRACIAS POR LEER MIS CHICOS AHHH Y AHORA SI PACIENCIA AL 100% PORQUE YA ENTRE A CLASES, Y COMO ME GRADUO ESTE AÑO PUFFF LO QUE TENGO ES TRABAJO…PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN POR NADA DEJO FANFICTION Y MUCHO MENOS ESTA HISTORIA ;)…BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS NOS VEMOS EN UNA PROXIMA OPORTUNIDAD…………….SaYoNaRa!!!**

**JeKaRi**


	8. AUN CONMIGO

**HOLA MUCHACHOS MIL DISCULPAS SI ME RETRASE PERO EL COLEGIO ME ESTA DANDO DURISIMO Y SOLO LLEVO UNA SEMANA DE CLASES…EN FIN BUENO YA SABEN TK Y KARI PELEADOS JUMMMM SE VE GRAVE LA SITUACION…BUENO OOOOTRA VEZ VOY CON SONGFIC ASI QUE DE NUEVO A JUGAR A VER QUIEN ADIVINA LA CANCION…BUENO LO ADMITO ES ALGO DIFICIL CON LA DIFERENCIA DE PAISES, PERO NADA PERDEMOS CON INTENTAR!!! BUENO SIN MAS AQUÍ VA EL FIC…………………………………………….**

**************************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 8…AUN CONMIGO**

-Shhhh Gatomon nos van a descubrir-

-esta bien subamos a ese árbol-dijo Gatomon prevenida

-gracias Gatomon aquí estamos muy bien-decía Patamon

-bueno… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, esta situación me tiene preocupada-

-Gatomon me haces mucha falta hace ya días que no nos vemos así que dime, ¿Qué ideas tienes?-

-Patamon ante el destino nadie manda, así seguiremos hasta el día del juicio así que tendremos que seguir viéndonos a escondidas mientras ellos no se reconcilien-dijo Gatomon bastante preocupada y triste

-Gatomon no te pongas así,-dijo Patamon, dándole un suave beso en los labios-sabes que todo va a salir bien o no-

-bueno si, sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero…te extraño cariño-

-y yo a ti mi dulce gatita…bueno ve a casa, estoy seguro que Kari esta a punto de despertar para ir a la escuela-

-si…lo se…sabes Patamon no estoy segura de que despierte-

-porque dices eso Gatomon me asustas-

-mmm Patamon…te vas a acordar de mi…nos vemos amor-

-adiós………………………………………… cielos que me habrá querido decir…Oh no se me hizo tarde, Tk se va a dar cuenta que no estoy.

***************************************************************************************************

-Anda Mimi entonces paso a recogerte ¿vale?-

-Seguro Tai…-decía Mimi en la otra línea- te espero

-ok adiós-

-adiós-

-Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaba Tai desde la sala-despiertaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kari no respondía, seguía dormida, respirando, pero muy quieta, de repente comenzó a sudar frío.

-Kari que pasa, Kari despierta, aquí estoy por favor responde-

-Gatomon que pasa con Kari-dijo Tai entrando a la habitación-

-Tai, parece que esta de nuevo en el mar oscuro…que vamos a hacer-

-¿no se supone que si alguien quiere que regrese ella regresara? –dijo Tai un poco consternado

-en casos normales si Tai…pero esta ve parece que no le importa nada, ya la intente sacar del trance, anda intenta tu-

-de acuerdo……………Kari despierta por favor, Kari aquí esta tu hermano-

-lo ves, creo saber porque-

-Gatomon entonces porque callas, anda dime que pasa porque mi hermana esta así-

-Tai entiéndeme no puedo, solo te digo que hay una persona que puede sacar a Kari de ese estado-

-ay no me digas que es el imbesil de Tk, porque déjame decirte Gatomon, estoy que mato a ese rubiecito presumido si se llega a aparecer por aquí, Kari cree que soy idiota pero yo me doy cuenta como llora-

-Se que estas que lo matas Tai…pero en este momento es quien nos puede devolver a Kari-

-pero Gatomon además de todo, como esta el con Kari no va a venir-dijo Tai-escucha Gatomon tengo que ir a la escuela, se que me debería quedar pero…-

-si Tai lo se, si no haces este examen citaran a tus padres-

- ^^ gracias por entender Gatomon, adiós-dijo Tai mientras salía corriendo con cara de preocupación-

-Se que el no vendrá……espero que el corazón de los dos pueda mas que el orgullo que tienen en este momento-dijo Gatomon entre sus pensamientos.

*******************************************************************************************

_**Nos fallaron dos palabras**_

_**Y sabernos perdonar**_

_**Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento**_

-Auxilio, ayúdenme…que voy a hacer, estoy sola, ni mi hermano ni mi digimon pueden sacarme…y perdí al amor de mi vida fui una estupida al creer lo que veo, sin confiar en lo que me decía Tk- decía Kari con lagrimas en los ojos.

_**Pero nos sobraba orgullo**_

_**Y nos faltaba humildad**_

-Como lo extraño, a quien engaño…me fastidia que este con Naoko, desearía en este momento ser ella y poderle dar los besos que ella le da…y tras de todo la detesto con todo mi corazón…como fui tan ciega-

_**Y puse tanto esfuerzo en ser el primero en hablar**_

_**Que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya tarde ya**_

-pero…cuando hablamos por teléfono dijo que la quería…ya que puedo hacer, la quiere y a mi no…tal vez…………… tal vez sea mejor que me quede aquí-

_**Volverte a ver**_

_**Hoy daría media vida por volverte a ver**_

La oscuridad comenzó a consumir a Kari, y sin darse cuenta se adentro en una cueva oscura (como el capitulo 51 de digimon 01 cuando Matt se adentra en una cueva), se sentó y empezó a repetir "el no me quiere y nunca me querrá…"

_**Y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapo**_

_**Y decir lo siento una y otra vez**_

_**No me sirve la razón si tu no estas si no estas aquí**_

-"como no aproveche cuando era necesario, no necesito este emblema, no lo merezco, mírenme la luz se consumió por la oscuridad…"-y Kari lanzo su emblema y cayo al suelo…pronto el emblema dejo de funcionar-

_**Nos fallaron dos palabras**_

_**Y sabernos perdonar**_

_**Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento**_

De pronto un tipo encapuchado y vestido de negro se acerco a Kari y se sentó

-Tu también estas solo-le pregunto Kari al extraño-

-Si algo así-respondió-y tu ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-no quiero regresar-

-porque, que acaso no tienes porque regresar-

-en realidad no, ya no me importa nada-

-no todo puede ser tan malo-le dijo el encapuchado a Kari-

-no sabes lo que es perder a quien más quieres-

-claro que lo se, dime tu que me dirías si te dijera que por una chica me quiero quedar aquí-

-no lo se, te preguntaría porque-

-entonces dime tú, ¿Por qué quieres estar aquí?-

-no le creí lo que me dijo, y ahora lo perdí-

-y estas segura de que lo perdiste-

-si, me dijo que quería a otra persona-

-te dijo que la quería verdad….solo que la quería, y a ti nunca te dijo que te amaba-

-bueno……………………si si me dijo que me amaba alguna vez-

-entonces ahí esta…Kari es muy diferente amar a querer, no te rindas-dijo el encapuchado con dirección a la salida de la cueva-

_**Son dos sencillas palabras**_

_**Fáciles de pronunciar**_

_**Quien las dice primero suele ser quien ama más**_

_**Y amar es darlo todo sin pedir ni esperar**_

-como sabes mi nombre-

-siempre estoy dentro de ti Kari, soy quien no te permite caer ante los obstáculos, solo necesitas decir "lo siento" y estoy seguro que todo se solucionara-

_**Volverte a ver**_

_**Hoy daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver**_

_**Y aprendí a no querer tanto y a querer mejor**_

_**Y decir lo siento amor perdóname**_

_**No me sirve la razón si tu no estas si no estas aquí**_

El encapuchado coloco en Kari el emblema de la luz…

-Escucha, tu eres la elegida de la luz y eso es lo único que importa, tu si tienes quien te espere, mucha gente te necesita dime que pasaría en el mundo si la luz desapareciera-

-supongo que todo seria un caos-respondió Kari incrédula

-Ahí esta, tu eres la luz para mucha gente-

-Pero…………………………………………………………QUE ES ESO grito Kari asustada-

.Oh no es Dragomon-

-No me quiero ir, es mejor que Dragomon me lleve-dijo Kari y se sentó mientras que la oscuridad se la estaba llevando, el encapuchado reacciono

-Kari por favor lucha-

-¿y como quieres que luche, no tengo a mi digimon? además soy una persona muy débil-

-Kari lucha con tu corazón, estoy seguro que eso es más fuerte-

-cual corazón-

-pues con ese corazón con el que tanto amas a ese chico-

Kari se levanto y comenzó a recordar esos bellos momentos al lado de Tk…el primer beso, bueno……………el verdadero primer beso, cuando la rescato del emperador, cuando lo ayudo en sus tareas…en fin (n/a no me voy a poner a buscar capitulo por capitulo los momentos Takari, por que se me va la vida) recordó lo mucho que quería a Tk, y si quería volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules, tenia que luchar, luchar por el

-Pero que esta pasando-dijo Kari asustada

-Kari continúa por favor-

-pero señor…-

-Kari concéntrate-

Del emblema de Kari salio una luz extraña, que poco a poco fue tomando cuerpo, hasta que tomo forma de un bastón que Kari tomo entre las manos.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-

-Kari tu sabes que lo puedes usar así que hazlo-

Kari miro a Dragomon con toda su furia y sin pensar pronuncio "luz de castigo" y un rayo que dejo quieto a Dragomon salio.

-Eso es Kari-

-Pero que estoy haciendo- dijo Kari confundida

-Kari tu sabes bien, estas luchando contra el-

-¿Y ahora que hago?-

-Eso déjamelo a mi… ¡cielo abierto!-

En ese momento el cielo se abrió y apareció una luz que ni en un segundo dejo muerto a Dragomon. Cuando el cielo se cerro, el bastón de Kari desapareció y ella cayo cansada al suelo.

-¿Kari estas bien? Anda levántate-

-si estoy bien solo fue un mareo…dijo ella recobrando el sentido y poniéndose en pie-

-jajaja veo que no estas acostumbrada a esto…bueno pronto te acostumbraras-

-¿quieres decir que esto lo tengo que repetir?-

-así es, se que eres fuerte, tranquila todo va a estar bien confío en ti-

-oye dime ¿Quién eres?-

-bueno Kari siempre estoy contigo, no te preocupes y por cierto espero que te puedas arreglar con ese chico-

-yo también espero lo mismo-

-bueno Kari me tengo que ir cuídate mucho-dijo el encapuchado mientras se desvanecía

-espera ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?-

-muy pronto Kari, mas de lo que crees…adiós-

*********************************************************************************************

-No espera por favor espera-

-Kari despierta…KARI-grito Gatomon encima de ella

-Oh…Gatomon que haces encima mío-

-Kari por fin despertaste…mira son las 6:00 PM, no fuiste a la escuela-

-cielos y hoy tenia examen-

-Kari ¿otra vez fuiste al mar oscuro verdad?-

-si-

-y te salvo quien creo que te…-

-no Gatomon, no fue Tk-

-y entonces Kari-

-no lo se Gatomon…mas bien voy a darme un baño-

Kari salio adormilada del baño, Tai le reclamo por haber faltado pero no le presto mucha atención, solo fue a mirar el correo si había algo para ella; cuando encontró la siguiente carta…

"_De verdad crees que puedes conmigo, por favor aun siendo portadora de la luz no vas a poder…nos vemos mañana a las 6:00 PM en el digimundo para cobrar cuentas pendientes, ah y lleva a tu digimon…a ella también se las tienen que cobrar._

_Si no quieres ir no es mi problema, pero a ti como portadora de la luz te interesa que la ESPERANZA no se pierda, sabes porque lo digo"_

**************************************************************************************************

**WOW VAYA SI ME DEMORE…OIGAN A LOS QUE DICEN QUE ONCE ES PURA VAGANCIA Y SOLO PENSAR EN EL PASEO DE FIN DE AÑO ¡¡¡NO LES CREAN!!! DE VERDAD EXTRAÑO LOS AÑOS ANTERIORES, Y PARA COLMO ESTOY ENFERMA…EN FIN VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO PORQUE MALA NOTICIA…ME VAN A QUITAR EL INTERNET…EN FIN YA ME LAS ARREGLARE -^.^-**

**GRACIAS POR LA FIDELIDAD A LA HISTORIA AHHH Y ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE**

**¿QUIEN SALVO A KARI?**

**¿QUIEN ENVIO LA CARTA DEL DESAFIO?**

**¿POR QUE KARI TERMINO CON UN BASTON EN LAS MANOS?**

**¿POR QUE ESTOY ENFERMA? (PORQUE ESO SI NO LO SE)**

**EN FIN COMENTARIOS REVIEWS…**

**NOS VEMOS DESPUES 100.000 BESITOS A TOOOODOOOOSSS**


	9. DUELO DE MUJERES

**HOOOLA A TODOS, DE NUEVO AQUÍ ESTOY TRAYENDO UN NUEVO CAPI DE MI HISTORIA…DE VERDAD QUE ME ESTA DANDO DURO EL COLEGIO, PERO BUENO…LABORES DE ESTUDIANTE… NO QUIERO HACER MUY LARGA LA ****INTRODUCCIÓN, POR EXPERIENCIA SE QUE ESO A VECES ABURRE ASÍ QUE………………**

**************************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 9…DUELO DE MUJERES…**

*************************************************************************************

-Tk por favor despierta…vas así todo un día y la noche, ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Ehh…que…Patamon que pasa, que haces encima mío sabes que no me gusta-

-Tk no fuiste a la escuela te quedaste dormido todo el día, ¿Qué paso?-

-No lo se, la verdad ni lo recuerdo Patamon-

-Tk me preocupas mucho, estas muy débil desde que te peleaste con K…-

-¡No la menciones!, no quiero recordarla con dolor Patamon-

-Pero Tk…es la verdad-

-lo se, me duele admitirlo pero lo se y que puedo hacer-

-pues trata de arreglar las cosas-

-no lo s… - de repente el cuerpo de Tk se desvaneció

-Tk…TK ¡se lo llevaron! Tengo que avisar a Gat…- el apartamento quedo en silencio…

******************************************************************************************

En el colegio Kari no prestaba la minima atención a la clase, mientras el profesor explicaba números; Kari solo pensaba en como solucionar el reto, además había entendido que Tk corría peligro si ella no iba a presentarse al duelo, y lo que la asustaba aun mas de su presentimiento…Tk no había ido al colegio.

-"¿Qué hago? Se supone que a mi no tiene porque interesarme, se supone que yo lo odio, se supone que para mi es mejor que se lo lleven…pero el encapuchado me dijo que Tk es como_ mi otra mitad_ y no puedo dejarlo solo…"-

-Kari…¡¡¡KARI!!! Respóndeme-grito Yolei con todas sus fuerzas-

-Ehh…que…que…ash Yolei haz silencio que estamos en clase-

-Kari mira a tu alrededor, ya estamos en el receso-

-Ay que vergüenza -^^-

-Kari que ocurre estas muy apagada-

-ufff... ok Yolei vamos abajo al árbol a sentarnos y te cuento-

Kari le mostró la carta y Yolei quedo O.o perpleja-

-Kari por favor si a ti no te importara Tk no te preocuparías…es mas estarías feliz-

-bueno…digamos que voy solo por hacerle un favor a la familia de Tk, además Matt me cae muy bien para dejar que pierda a su hermano-

-Kari… a quien quieres engañar, tu no quieres a Davis, además sabes que cometiste un error y te mueres por arreglar las cosas con el-

-mmm ok Yolei supongamos que si-

-Kari… ¬¬-

-Ay esta bien Yolei siiiii me muero por hablar con Tk decirle que lo amo, lanzarme a sus brazos y sacarlo de donde lo tengan ¿contenta?-

-si, la verdad si…anda Kari ve y rescátalo-

-si como si fuera tan fácil…además quien tiene a Tk-

-ay Kari se nota que no has pensado porque estas muuuy elevada ¿Quién mas aparte de Tk falto hoy al colegio?-

-¡que tonta! Claro…Naoko…un momento ¿Cómo que Naoko?, es imposible Yolei ella no puede ser…-

-claro que si…oh es cierto yo no te he contado lo que paso porque ayer no viniste al colegio-

-cuéntame Yolei ya se va a acabar el receso-

************************************************************************************

_FLASH BACK_

_Estábamos en clase cuando supimos que un alumno nuevo había llegado pero al otro salón, ¿recuerdas ese chico tan guapo que conoce a Naoko?…bueno se llama Ken Ichijouyi y vaya si es guapo…en fin estaba por comprar en la cafetería cuando lo encontré hablando con Naoko…_

_-Ya te dije voy a dejar el camino del mal para siempre-_

_-como que vas a dejar el camino del mal-_

_-si me di cuenta de mis errores observando el cariño que se tienen los niños elegidos entre si-_

_-pero tu lo sabes, junto podríamos conquistar el digimundo-_

_-pero eso es algo que a mi sinceramente no me interesa, hay una chica que me gusta aquí y quiero dedicarme a ella, además al reflexionar de mis errores soy un niño elegido y no me interesa seguir ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-recuerda que puedo entrar al digimundo cuando quiera porque soy una niña elegida pero por parte de la oscuridad, mi misión principal es acabar con los niños elegidos, y mas que nadie de la luz, y la única manera de acabar con esa tarada es quitándole lo mas valioso que tiene…pero recuerda que cada uno es un obstáculo mas así que cuídate las espaldas-_

_-jajaja no te preocupes Naoko Satsune la que se va a terminar cuidando tarde o temprano eres tu- _

_END FLASH BACK_

**********************************************************************************

-Ves Kari, tu solo agarrala a ella, además tienes un digimon que te protege o no-

-si pero si ella es una niña elegida ¿no tiene un digimon también?-

-bueno eso no lo se, pero no desconfíes…tu digimon es de los mas poderosos- en esas llego Davis a saludar a su novia-

-hola amor-dijo a darle un beso, pero Kari se corrió

-eh…hola Davis, discúlpame pero tenemos clases así que vamos ¿quieres?-

-oye que pasa, mira el lado amable tus dos tormentos no vinieron hoy-

-ok… Davis antes que esto termine por desesperarme necesito que terminemos-

-O.o Kari…pero que estas diciendo-

-si Davis, estoy muy estresada y necesito un tiempo para pensar en mi-

-dime Kari es por Tk-

-…-

-mira Kari te daré tu tiempo pero no voy a dejarte así como así eso si olvídalo- dijo el y se retiro al salón-

-Yolei me siento horrible-

-ay Kari sabes que es lo mejor, con el tiempo Davis conocerá a otra chica…anda vamos, solo quedan dos horas y tienes que ir a descansar y dejar entrenar un poco a Gatomon-

-de acuerdo-

********************************************************************************************

-bueno Kari revisemos…-

-tienes tu digivice y tú digi-terminal-

-si aquí están-

-¿kari hasta que nivel puede digievolucionar Gatomon?-

-bueno…hace falta un milagro para que digievolucione a Angewomon ya que no tengo el emblema, así que solo digievoluciona en Nefertimon-

-Kari por favor recuerda que si se presentan problemas llámanos con la d-terminal y estaremos ahí en un segundo Hawkmon y yo-

-se los agradezco, ojala se solucione todo, pero voy para arreglar cuentas con Naoko, debo dejar de ser tan débil y enfrentármele, ¡vamos Gatomon!-

En un segundo el apartamento de Kari…quedo en silencio

-ojala te vaya muy bien Kari-

-y es que a Kari en donde le tiene que ir bien ¬¬-

-O.o Tai...este………………………………………ok mira la pantalla-

-QUE ESTA HACIENDO KARI AHÍ-

**************************************************************************************************

-las 5:59 PM…Gatomon estas segura que puedes con esto-

-Kari nada es seguro en la vida, pero si se que por defenderte soy capaz de lo que sea-

De repente llegaron las 6:00 PM…los árboles desaparecieron, se encontraron en una especie de terreno árido y seco como un desierto pero de noche…al otro lado una mujer vestida de negro, y encadenado a un lado…Tk y Patamon.

-vaya vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, a la pequeña Kari, la miedosa, la que nunca pelea, la "luz" QUE DESPRECIABLE-

-que pasa Naoko para traer a Tk te hizo falta el poder de la oscuridad ¡que decepción!- Dijo Kari como si no fuera ella

-jajaja el quiere estar aquí, lo veo en sus pensamientos, el no quiere saber nada del mundo porque bueno, el ya no valora nada en el mundo, y como yo soy su novia y estoy aquí, el también tiene que estarlo…anda Tk mírala, estoy segura que no querías que viniera-

-Naoko suéltame, perfectamente te podría dar lo que quieres y sacarme de problemas a mi y a… la noviecita de Davis-esas palabras le dolieron a Kari lo que le hizo decir

-escucha, aquí yo no vengo por salvar a tu novio, porque si es tu novio se supone que contigo esta bien, bueno aunque contigo nadie esta bien…como sea vengo a arreglar cuentas contigo-

-ah si y que tienes que arreglar conmigo-

-escucha Naoko por mucho tiempo hemos estudiado juntas y sinceramente hace falta ser Tk para aguantarte, no soporto que me molestes, siempre estas detrás mío ¿Por qué? Además con quitarme a la persona que más quier… quise…a la persona que más quise; rebosaste todo-

-a ver niña que no lo entiendes, ay a ver…la niña perfecta…la que todos quieren…esa es Kari ¡me repugna! Además eres la luz, mi misión como tal es acabarte como sea-dijo Naoko lanzando un rayo, que fue bloqueado por Gatomon

-oye nada de armas quieres-dijo Gatomon

-ay mira que lindo pero no te preocupes tengo tu contrincante…sabes que se me olvido que no puedes digievolucionar al modo ultra...LADYDEVIMON aquí!!!-

Y apareció el ángel negro en forma de mujer y comenzó a atacar a Gatomon-

Vaya contigo tenia cuentas pendientes-decía Ladydevimon mientras lanzaba rayos a Gatomon

-oye que te pasa, que no eres justa-

-jajaja Gatomon sabes que yo no soy justa así que ni lo intentes-

-si se que no eres justa, no lo eres porque nunca haz tenido el valor de enfrentarme como debe ser-

-jajaja me das más risa, sabes que…claro que tengo lo suficiente para enfrentarte como Angewomon, pero aun así no puedes digievolucionar ni yo puedo volver a blackgatomon-

Entre tanto las chicas…

-eres de lo peor-y Naoko le dio una cachetada a Kari

-ah si, al menos yo no tengo que "intentar" retener a mi novio-decía Kari mientras le propinaba otra cachetada

-"porque Kari vino, será que vino por mi, o de verdad para arreglar cuentas con Naoko…como quisiera que Kari ganara y acabara con esto"-pensó Tk

En eso una luz cubrió el cuerpo de Gatomon y ultradigievoluciono a Angewomon…

-¡¡¡oigan chicas escúchenme!!!-grito Tk desesperado

-QUE QUIERES-gritaron las dos agarradas del cabello

-miren a Angewomon-

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo-decía Kari boquiabierta

-bien, definamos esto con nuestros digimons-

-de acuerdo…no te dejes ganar Angewomon-

-dale duro Ladydevimon-

************************************************************************************

-Onda de la oscuridad-

-Escudo- se defendía Angewomon

-eres una bruja-gritaba Ladydevimon mientras le daba una cachetada a Angewomon

-ah si, con quien crees que te metes-y vino otra cachetada pero de parte de Angewomon

Tk estaba realmente asustado del comportamiento de las mujeres cuando se enfadan, mientras que las chicas…

-anda Ladydevimon no te dejes ganar de una niña buena-

-Angewomon arregla de una vez tus cuentas con esa arpía-

-ya basta!!! Lanza de la oscuridad-grito Ladydevimon y a pesar de que Angewomon intento esquivarla le dio en un ala por lo que pudo dejarla quieta y sostenerla-

-antes de matarte quisiera recordarte que bueno…no todo es tan malo con los niños elegidos-

-a que te refieres-pregunto Angewomon mientras intentaba soltarse de la lanza de Ladydevimon-

-si, por ejemplo el digimon del novio de mi camarada…Angemon es que se llama-dijo ella en tono de sarcasmo

-ahhh si Angemon… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-bueno tal vez si te elimino…a lo mejor puedo hacerlo parte del ejercito Naigmer-

-jajaja Angemon nunca haría parte de ese grupo-

-si bueno…ángel o no es hombre…y tengo con que convencerlo-

Angewomon sintió algo que jamás había sentido (n/a: OIGAN CADA VEZ QUE LES PASA ESTO A LOS PERSONAJES TENGO QUE INTERVENIR YO…QUE SON CELOS!!!) y decidió acabar con eso de una vez por todas

-muy bien el juego se termino, si te acabe una vez puedo hacerlo dos y tres veces de nuevo ¡atmosfera celestial!-

-me las vas a pagar…………………………………………………-Ladydevimon desapareció con el viento

-bien supongo que yo gane-decía Kari triunfadora-ahora devuélveme a Tk y me voy-

-jajaja yo te lo iba a devolver con mucho gusto pero tú dijiste que no te interesaba, así que me retiro-

-¿Qué?...bien no me interesa ¬¬-

En ese momento…

********************************************************************************************

-Izzy que pasa, mira como esta mi digivice-exclamo Tai extrañado-

-No lo se...oye que hace Mimi contigo-

-O.o ¿Qué? En fin eso no importa-

-¿Izzy que pasa?-entro Matt desesperado de la mano con Sora-

-nuestros digivice se comportan muy extraño-exclamo la novia de Matt bastante preocupada-

-oiga por favor estoy haciendo lo posible para averiguarlo así que les pido un poco de…-

-Izzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-exclamo Joe bastante loco

-oigan por favor hagan silenc…-

-Muchachos que pasa-dijo Davis gritando

-Yolei muévete ya los encontramos están en el apartamento de Izzy-

-ya voy Cody…uff donde estará Ken no lo encuentro-

-chicos ya llegue-exclamo Ken cansado

-¡¡¡HAGAN SILENCIO!!!-grito Izzy desesperado a lo que todos callaron

-miren lo que me envío el señor Gennai-

_Cuatro años después del caos_

_Que por poco destruye lo que conocemos como la verdad de la existencia_

_Se presenta la prueba _

_Entre los seres más poderosos del planeta_

_El hombre firme, fuerte, dominante_

_La mujer, dulce pero decidida e independiente_

_Se debatirán por naturaleza_

_Frente a sus miedos más grandes_

_Los elegidos deberán presenciar_

_Lo que se considera el destino del digimundo y la tierra_

_Uno debe ganar_

_Por el bien del otro debe luchar_

_El caos se presentara_

_Si se rinden ante su propia cualidad_

_La unión más fuerte_

_Será__ quien romperá el lazo de la maldad_

-eso quiere decir…-dijo Tai confundido

-…-

-como siempre tengo que explicarles todo-dijo Izzy-tenemos que ir al digimundo puesto que los seres más poderosos se van a enfrentar para proteger el destino del digimundo y nuestro mundo-

-quienes son esos seres-pregunto Mimi confundida

De pronto Izzy recordó…la profecía para que los digimons de Tai y Matt digievolucionaran al nivel mega.

-ya se quienes son…vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-espera Izzy, faltan Tk y Kari-dijo Matt

-no te preocupes, estoy más que seguro que ellos ya están esperándonos-

-de acuerdo…niños elegidos vámonos-exclamo Yolei y todos desaparecieron

**********************************************************************************************

_Sueño que estoy parada en un peñasco, no es muy alto pero si lo suficiente para asustarme…_

Kari y Tk cayeron dormidos sin reacción, Naoko fue llevada a la parte baja del peñasco mientras los otros dos suben sin voluntad

_Pero…miren mi expresión estoy bastante molesta, yo diría furiosa, pero ¿porque?...bueno ya no me falta preguntar eso…por quien tanto quiero y ahora me hace sufrir…Tk Takaishi_

Los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo…y ahí estaban, la luna llena presenciándolos, el cabello de Kari revuelto con el frío viento, el gorro de Tk apenas se levantaba…los digimons, encerrado en una burbuja de contención

_En fin mira que cielo mas espantoso, oh pero que rayos ahí esta mi mama, y mi papa también todos me están observando, vaya…pero también están los padres de Tk, la mama de sora…todas las personas me observan ¡que fea sensación!_

El cielo se abrió en dos…todas las personas de la tierra se quedaron inmunes a lo que paso, un nuevo mundo se revelo y frente al cielo. Lo que vieron los señores Kamiya, el señor Ishida y la señora Takaishi los dejo perplejos…sus hijos en el cielo. Por mas que se intentara explicar este fenómeno siempre daba como resultado lo mismo: estaban presenciando de nuevo una batalla, igual que la batalla con Apocalymon.

_En la base del peñasco hay algunas personas, ¿será que son mis amigos?, deben ser, ¿y que tal si son enemigos? Que hago…pero si son los chicos. Están mi hermano Matt y Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken y Naoko…vaya tonta no debería estar aquí…bueno a fin de cuentas…por la oscuridad pero es una niña elegida._

Todos los niños elegidos del mundo llegaron a la base del peñasco a presenciar lo que definiría el futuro de su mundo y el de sus queridos digimons…a pesar de la distancia lograban ver bien cada movimiento que ocurría en el peñasco

-como puede ser posible, Kariiiiii-grito Tai

-Tkkkkkk-Grito Matt

-y miren a los digimons-dijo Joe

_Oye pero hay alguien a mi lado, cielos parece muy molesto también, rayos no veo bien a esa persona pero por lo fruncido de su ceño, esta furiosa, ¿Por qué esa persona y yo estaremos así?_ _algo que tampoco falta preguntar…estamos así porque queremos estarlo, porque el quiere a Naoko y punto…estamos ahí porque es nuestro destino._

Tk se encontraba furioso, ambos estaban molestos a pesar que lo único que querían hacer era tomarse de las manos, y así no pensar en lo peor. Ek estaba realmente ofendido con Kari, ella nunca le dejo explicarse…Kari se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho y solo quería pedir perdón

_Que pasa, ahí una persona levitando ¿Quién es el?, es el único que puedo ver bien pero jamás lo había visto en mi vida, es de cabello castaño y ojos azules, joven pero no como nosotros taaaann joven no. Nos mira desafiante a mi acompañante y a mí._

¿Quién es esa persona?, los mira como si quisiera matarlos, bueno en realidad esa persona los quería mucho, pero si quería retarlos tenia que intimidarlos. De repente a Tk se le vino una imagen a la cabeza…la visión que Kari les dio hace cuatro años de cómo fueron elegidos…ese tipo que se veía tan joven no era nadie mas sino Gennai.

-Niños elegidos, habitantes de la tierra, digimons camaradas…tienen el honor de presenciar lo que será su destino…el poder que mueve al mundo es ahora el que se enfrentara…el digimundo esta pasando por crisis y la pelea de estos dos ha hecho que el equilibrio se quiebre ante lo que algún día fue reparado por los niños elegidos. Los poderes mas grandes son aquellos que deben soportar la oscuridad que intente apoderarse de lo demás…hoy ustedes demostraran que son capaces de esto y mucho mas…Tk Takaishi y Kari Kamiya….ustedes son los responsables de demostrar que ya están capacitados para lo que vendrá y para eso los tengo aquí

BIENVENIDOS A SU JUICIO FINAL…ante esto dicho por Gennai la luna tomo posesión del cielo…el juicio que los llevaría a la gloria o a la desgracia estaba a punto de empezar…

*****************************************************************************************

**AH QUE LES PARECIÓ, ME TOMO BASTANTE REDACTARLO YA QUE NO SABIA COMO PONER BIEN LA PELEA DE NAOKO Y KARI PERO BUENO… NO CREO QUE DEMORE MUCHO EN PUBLICAR EL JUICIO YA QUE ESTA ES LA PARTE MAS BUENA DE LA HISTORIA, PERO ENTIÉNDANME ESTOY HASTA EL CUELLO DE TRABAJOS…PERO DE VERDAD GRACIAS A LOS QUE AUN DESPUÉS DE QUE HA PASADO DEL TIEMPO SIGUEN FIELES A ESTA HISTORIA…BUENO VAN LAS PREGUNTAS…OK EN REALIDAD SOLO ES UNA ¿QUE PASARA EN EL JUICIO FINAL?...AGUANTEN UN POQUITO…Y AQUÍ ME DESPIDO, YA DESPUÉS NOS VEREMOS POR AHORA ME IRÉ A DORMIR, PORQUE MAÑANA ME TOCA CLASE CON MI QUERIDO PROFESOR SÁNCHEZ ¬¬…ME TOK LLEGAR TEMPRANO**

**LOS QUIERO HASTA UNA PRÓXIMA OPORTUNIDAD **

**JEKARI**


	10. JUICIO FINAL

**HOLAAAA POR AQUÍ DE NUEVO KON EL JUICIO FINAL…UFF YA CASI VOY TERMINAR MI HISTORIA…PERO NO CREAN QUE SE VAN A LIBRAR**** DE MI TAN FÁCIL…YA TENGO UN TEMA POR AHÍ PARA UN NUEVO FIC, PERO POR AHORA AHÍ QUE TERMINAR ESTE…BUENO SIN MAS ESTE ERA EL CAP QUE MAS QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ASÍ QUE AQUÍ VA…**

**************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 10…EL JUICIO FINAL…**

**********************************************************************************

_BIENVENIDOS A SU JUICIO FINAL…ante esto dicho por Gennai la luna tomo posesión del cielo…el juicio que los llevaría a la gloria o a la desgracia estaba a punto de empezar…_

-Bien, saben perfectamente que les tengo un gran aprecio a ustedes mis niños elegidos, en especial a ustedes dos Tk y Kari, ya que siempre han estado presentes en las aventuras…pero ustedes como responsables de mantener la seguridad del digimundo deben permanecer unidos pero lo único que han hecho es pelear entre ustedes hasta el cansancio cuando lo que se acerca requiere de ustedes dos COMO PAREJA- dijo Gennai furioso

-¿Cuál es ese caos que dices que pronto llegara?-dijo Kari cansada de que les gritara

-Pronto lo sabrás pequeña Kari, pero antes de empezar ¿no se sienten débiles cuando están enojados por el otro?-los dos se quedaron callados-bueno al menos eso les puede explicar porque deben permanecer juntos-

-Gennai simplemente yo no estoy dispuesto en estar con una persona que no cree en mi palabra-lo que dijo Tk hizo que una lagrima cayera por la mejilla de Kari, pero también provoco la furia de ella

-Escúchame Tk, hasta que no aclaren las cosas no digas nada, bien si sientes que puedes ser muy independiente sin ella tu serás el primero- dicho esto levantaron a Tk y lo llevaron a una plataforma que flotaba un poco mas arriba del peñasco donde estaba Kari, ella solo agacho la cabeza preguntándose que tipo de cosas le iban a pasar a Tk-

**********************************************************************************

-¿Izzy que le van a hacer a Tk? RESPONDE-pregunto Matt furioso-

-ok cálmense ensayemos la profecía-

_Cuatro años después del caos_

_Que por poco destruye lo que conocemos como la verdad de la existencia_

_Se presenta la prueba _

_Entre los seres más poderosos del planeta_

-bueno sabemos que esto es el juicio final que estamos viendo

_El hombre firme, fuerte, dominante_

_La mujer, dulce pero decidida e independiente_

_Se debatirán por naturaleza_

_Frente a sus miedos más grandes_

-el hombre obviamente es Tk y la mujer es Kari dice que se enfrentaran a sus miedos mas grandes…Tai, Matt ¿Cuáles son los miedos mas grandes de sus hermanos?-

-bueno…el miedo mas grande de Tk es perder a su digimon, así como paso hace cuatro años, creo yo-dijo Matt

-y el de Kari, es quedar atrapada sola en el mar oscuro-dijo Tai no muy seguro

_Los elegidos deberán presenciar_

_Lo que se considera el destino del digimundo y la tierra_

_Uno debe ganar_

_Por el bien del otro debe luchar_

-bien dice que nosotros presenciamos la batalla y aquí estamos pero dice que uno de los dos debe ganar y por el bien del otro debe luchar…eso quiere decir………….-

-eso quiere decir que en lo que Gennai les haga uno no lo va a poder soportar mientras que el otro debe soportar lo que pueda, pero siempre teniendo presente que esta luchando por su otra mitad, es decir si quieren ganar deben saber que Kari lucha por Tk, y Tk por Kari-dijo Yolei con firmeza

_El caos se presentara_

_Si se rinden ante su propia cualidad_

-creo que debe ser que nunca deben dejar perder la esperanza y la luz ¿no?-dijo Joe

-si Joe eso es-dijo Izzy-

_La unión más fuerte_

_Será quien romperá el lazo de la maldad_

-¿la unión mas fuerte? Mmm...- todos los niños elegidos se quedaron pensando por un buen rato-

-el amor-dijo Sora

-¿Por qué el amor Sora?- Pregunto Cody curioso

-porque el amor es la fuerza que mueve al mundo, ellos dos unidos por el amor son invencibles o eso es lo que dice Gennai, si ellos no se aman simplemente el juicio final no acabara-

-Vaya Sora que lista eres-

-jijiji gracias amor-dijo Sora a Matt dándole un beso en la boca

*************************************************************************************

Tk se encontró en el monte Fuji donde cuatro años antes había perdido a Angemon por primera vez, eso le hizo dar un escalofrío que hace mucho no sentía, pero en vez de ser Devimon quien lo mataba, era Gennai quien lo sostenía del cuello

-¿Qué te pasa que estas haciendo? Grito Tk empujando a Gennai- una luz negra de nuevo empezó a rodear a Tk

-"vaya vaya este es el problemita que tengo que arreglar, la luz negra" anda Tk defiéndete o vas a dejar que mate a tu adorado amiguito-dijo presionando mas a Angemon

-basta!!! Dijo lanzando un puño contra Gennai-

-ese es tu problema Tk peleas por venganza mientras que si pelearas por amor a tu digimon no fallarías en tu pelea-

-¿sabes cual es el problema Gennai? Que yo siempre fui de los que creí en el amor pero… cuando una persona te hace daño es difícil volver a creer, sabes que tienes razón, para pelear necesito de Kari…pero Kari no esta conmigo-Gennai quedo quieto

-"Oh no ya no puedo hacer nada, ya perdió toda esperanza de ganarme" Tk ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? ¿Ya no quieres pelear?-

-hazme lo que quieras ya no me importa lo que pase- dicho esto y al haber perdido toda esperanza el cuerpo de Tk se debilito y se desmayo

-bueno es hora de acabar la ilusión y regresarte con los demás, solo espero que Kari encuentre la fuerza que Tk no cree tener-y Gennai envió a Tk con los niños elegidos y subió a Kari a la plataforma

**********************************************************************************************

-mmm…ah ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Tk bastante confundido despertando del sueño

-Tk que bueno que estas bien-dijo Matt emocionado-

-chicos que paso, donde esta Angemon-

-si te refieres a Patamon esta allá arriba en la burbuja de contencion igual que los otros digimons-

-¿y no lo mataron?-

-claro que no tonto-dijo Tai un poco extrañado-¿Qué pasó allá arriba?-

-bueno…vi que mataban a Patamon-dijo el con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Tk-pregunto Sora muy seria-tu porque perdiste si tu eres una persona bastante fuerte-

-no lo se Sora, la verdad no me importo mucho perder o no, sin animo de ofender a nadie pero ya no tengo por quien luchar-dijo mirando a Tai y hacia arriba en la plataforma

-¡eso es!-Grito Izzy-Tk tu perdiste porque a la hora de una batalla siempre debes pelear teniendo en cuenta a esa persona especial, es decir a tu otra mitad, y al estar peleando para vengarte no ganaste…eso quiere decir que para que Kari gane…-

-tiene que pelear por su mitad-dijo Tk un poco triste-que lastima porque de esa manera no puedo darle ánimo-

-claro que puedes-dijo Tai-duele decirlo pero tu eres la otra mitad de mi hermana y no pienses mal Tk, ella quería arreglarse contigo pero después tu no la dejaste, ella sabe que cometió un error, el problema es que no sabe que tu también te preocupas por ella y eso es un problema, porque sin nadie por quien luchar no habrá quien gane y ninguno va a poder proteger el digimundo-

-Tk por lo que mas quieras haz lo posible para que así sea desde aquí entienda que tu estas con ella y gane la batalla-dijo Yolei suplicante

-De acuerdo chicos…voy a hacer lo posible para estar con ella-se sentó en el suelo y cerro los ojos tratando de llamar a Kari-

*******************************************************************************************

-¿Dónde estoy? Por favor alguien que me responda…no puede ser-

-así es Kari el mar oscuro, el lugar de las eternas pesadillas-

_-No no puedo caer-_se dijo Kari para si misma

-anda Kari-dijo Gennai vestido como la muerte-sálvate tú sola-

-claro que lo voy a hacer-

-y dime Kari por quien luchas-

-¿yo? _No voy a decir Tk!_ Por mi familia, por mis amigos, por la tierra-dijo Kari con voz temblorosa-

-Kamiya ¿acaso tienes miedo? Te recuerdo además, ni tu familia, ni tus amigos ni la tierra te han salvado de estar acá ¿podrías mencionarme quien es la única persona humana que te puede sacar?-

-No existe solo una-

-¡anda no te engañes!-

-es…………………… Tk-dijo soltando una lagrima

-Kari…anda pelea, pelea para que el venga y te saque-dijo Gennai presionando a la pequeña Kari

-no voy a pelear-

-y porque no-

-porque odio las peleas, lo único que produce son desdichas, desastres y rencor…y para mi la pelea con Tk lo único que produjo fue perder a la única persona que he amado con el corazón-dijo Kari llorando desesperada

-Kari debes pelear, por esa persona, escúchame tienes un futuro allá afuera que no vas a desperdiciar por rendirte ante estupideces, que seria de ti si no estuviera el aquí-

-estoy segura de que todo hubiera sido mejor, no nos haríamos tanto daño-

-ah quieres ver-dijo Gennai desafiante-

El hechizo se rompió…

*************************************************************************************

En la tierra todos estaban tomados de las manos, sabían que el destino del mundo entero dependía de una niña de 11 años llamada Kari Kamiya que cursa quinto año de primaria de la secundaria Odaiba, también de un chico de 11 igualmente llamado Tk Takaishi también del mismo curso y la misma escuela que la pequeña. Los padres de Kari y Tk estaban desesperados no sabían que hacer, no había modo de comunicarse, y ellos presenciaron todo, incluso las ilusiones, pero lo único que podían hacer era observar como los mismos chicos desarrollaban sus poderes.

En el digimundo los niños elegidos de todo el mundo estaban en la misma situación, viendo a una chica castaña arriesgándose por el futuro de todos, también veían a un chico rubio que lucho pero no consiguió vencer. Tai, solo podía ver a su hermana dormida, Matt ya un poco tranquilo de saber que su hermano estaba ahí solo rogaba que soltaran a la chica rápido, Sora pedía por los dos luceros de sus ojos recordando como los cuidaba cuando eran pequeños, Izzy no tenia la necesidad de buscar en la laptop algún escrito porque ya solo se podía esperar el destino, Mimi aun ahí deseaba con todas sus ansias salir del digimundo, Joe estaba profundamente asustado, mientras que los chicos de la segunda generación rogaban por el bienestar de Kari. Tk solo tenia una cosa en su cabeza, apoyar a Kari ya que por no creer, el se limito a perder la oportunidad de luchar por el digimundo, solo le quedaba apoyar a quien es el amor de su vida con su corazón y confiar en el poder que se encontraba dentro de ellos.

Kari poco a poco despertó, ya se encontraba despierta y totalmente consciente, solo que estaba enredaba en una especie de cables negros.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer dime?-dijo ella calmando su llanto

-lo que viste no fue más que un hechizo y ahora vas a entrar en otro un poco más real-

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto confundida

-veras…tú dijiste que las cosas serian mejor si nunca hubieras conocido a Tk, así que te daré la oportunidad de verlo, y si decides quedarte en ese mundo donde no conoces a Tk, cambiare el destino del mundo y todo se quedara así-

-¿quieres decir que si yo quiero puedo quedarme en un mundo donde nunca me cruzare con Tk?-

-así es, solo observa primero como será-

Dicho esto Kari cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras todos solo podían esperar a que despertara.

*****************************************************************************

-¿Qué va a ser de ella? ¿Qué puedo hacer? no puedo hacer nada mas que mirar como una tonta-lloraba Gatomon desconsoladamente

-cariño por favor trata de calmarte-decía preocupado Patamon

-si Gatomon cálmate estoy seguro que Kari podrá con esto-

-pero que tal que le hagan daño-

-Gatomon dijeron que era una ilusión ¿o no? Estoy seguro de que sabrá tomar la mejor decisión-decía Veemon

-si mi gatita cálmate no me gusta verte así-

-de acuerdo amor-dijo Gatomon dándole un beso a su pareja digimon- tratare de calmarme

-si Gatomon-decía Gabumon animando-confiemos en las capacidades de nuestros futuros soberanos-

****************************************************************************************

POV'S KARI

Vaya estoy hace cuatro años en el trailer, estoy llorando desconsoladamente, Matt dice que tiene que ir a visitar a su hermano donde su abuela, eso quiere decir que el no esta en el grupo de los niños elegidos, Matt se va y Tai lo único que hace es jalarme hacia la casa, esta muy emocionado por ver a mis padres de nuevo pero yo no hago mas que llorar…a lo mejor me preocupa lo del sueño, y no esta Tk para consolarme y dar un consejo.

Ya pasaron cuatro años, vaya que vida mas aburrida de nuevo en el mismo salón, oh miren eso Tk llego al salón, pero lo sentaron con otro chico distinto y yo ni me inmuto; eso quiere decir que va a ser uno de esos chicos que ni les hablo en el salón. Mira eso Naoko comenzó a estar detrás de el y a mi ni me importa, bueno cuando estaba con el quería mata a Naoko, pero…ahora no tengo por quien luchar. Voy a ver a mi hermano sola los viernes, el también esta ahí pero el espera afuera, eso quiere decir que solo entraba a ver a Tai y a Matt por mi, salimos de la escuela el se va por su camino y yo por el mío.

Estamos en el digimundo, y el emperador de los digimons me capturo, nadie hace nada y el emperador me lleva con una chica encapuchada que comienza a golpearme y me deja muy mal, es la tonta de la Naoko y miren quien esta a su lado, Tk riéndose de mi, lo miro indiferente, hasta que llego mi hermano y me saco a escondidas pero…Tk fue la única persona que hizo que el emperador de los digimons fuera Ken de nuevo, y como no vino a pelear, el siguió siendo emperador y a pesar de que me rescataron la oscuridad se siguió expandiendo por el digimundo.

De nuevo regrese a la escuela después de una semana de incapacidad, Davis comenzó a besarme efusivamente y yo no quiero, hago un espectáculo bochornoso y después de mucho tiempo llego el director, pero que veo…soy yo quien me gano la suspensión junto con Davis, accedo a hacer el reporte con Davis y voy a su casa. El quiere besarme de nuevo y es el quien cae encima mío me comenzó a besar de nuevo pero lo único que hago es salir corriendo de esa casa de horror, no puedo hacer el reporte así que no puedo enviarlo con Yolei y el profesor Sánchez me hace perder la materia, el ultimo día de mi suspensión en vez de estar en un lindo campamento estoy llorando en mi casa y castigada por mi mama.

Regrese a la escuela y miren, parece que Tk llevo a Naoko al campamento ya que le dio flores y chocolates…son novios y son muy felices mientras que yo soy acosada por mi propio compañero de salón, quien al final por medio de chantajes consiguió que fuera su novia, vaya si soy infeliz.

Ahora estoy en el mar obscuro…estoy sola y estoy encerrada, ¿Dónde esta el tipo encapuchado? Parece que no esta y no…………………………………… me quede encerrada en el mar oscuro mi emblema perdió su brillo, y ahí esta el tipo encapuchado pero el no hace nada solo sigue de largo y no me mira…eso quiere decir…que el tipo encapuchado era Tk.

Miren es el juicio…un momento no hay juicio todos están encerrados, se viene una gran catástrofe, Tk y yo quedamos encerrados en el mar oscuro…y…y…y…y…y

**********************************************************************************************

Kari despertó asustada, cansada y sudando todos la observaban, Tk estaba muy cansado también pues se utilizaron parte de sus poderes para esa ilusión, Gennai lo entendió, ella decidió no quedarse ya que por eso había despertado, la noche seguía con la luna llena viva, los habitantes de la tierra y los niños elegidos estaban a la espera de que pasaría, y los digimons solo temblaban de miedo pues sentían que el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-y bien Kari que decides-dijo Gennai

-yo…yo decido que no voy a seguir huyendo de mis problemas, decido que lo lamento porque no le creí a Tk cuando el ya me había creído antes, quiero decirle que lo amo con el alma y el corazón y que si tengo que luchar por alguien es por el porque el siempre esta conmigo y que tengo que luchar porque me crea y me perdone, no voy a dejar que mi luz se apague, porque siempre tengo que hacerla brillar…y lo necesito a el para cumplir nuestra misión-

Mientras Kari decía esto una luz comenzó a cubrirla y poco a poco y se soltaron los cables…el portal al mar oscuro se empezó a abrir de nuevo pero ella solo brillaba y se llenaba de poder.

-chicos hay que darle un poco de nuestro poder con los digivice-dijo Tai

-si!-gritaron en coro los elegidos, y todos a excepción de Tk apuntaron con su digivice a ella

-¿Qué pasa Tk porque no le apuntas a Kari acaso no al quieres?-dijo Davis

-solo espera lo que haré-dijo calmado Tk

Kari solo seguía acumulando luz mientras pensaba en lo bueno que era tener a su amado cerca de ella, el problema era que aun no sentía energía de parte de el y eso hizo que su concentración temblara y bajara su nivel, aun así Gennai no paraba de temblar con la idea que el no iba a poder soportar la energía de Kari así que uso la esfera que Chinlonmon le había dado y la uso como escudo para protegerse.

-muchachos hagan su mejor esfuerzo-decía Matt tomando de la mano a Sora pues ella ya se estaba cansando.

-pero como vamos a completar la energía de todos si falta… ¿Tk? Donde se metió ese tonto-grito Davis

-¿Qué paso donde esta mi hermano?-dijo Matt

-basta dejen de preocuparse, el esta bien-dijo una voz gruesa-solo digamos que le di otra oportunidad-

************************************************************************************

Kari seguía rodeada de esa luz rosa pero sin esperanzas de encontrar a Tk hasta que sintió la presencia de su amado detrás de ella

-Tk ¿eres tú?-

-nunca te voy a dejar solo, te perdono y tu también perdóname fue una estupidez refugiarme en Naoko-

-lo se y también te perdono aunque se que era una tontería tener a Davis para darte celos-

-anda Kari, terminemos con esto hay que cerrar la puerta al mar oscuro-

Se tomaron de las manos de repente la luz amarilla comenzó a alumbrar a Tk y los dos recibieron las energías de sus camaradas, los digimons también enviaron energías y ellos…recibieron el poder sagrado de los dioses del digimundo, la luz ceso, ellos ya no eran los mismos, ya no eran humanos…………………….eran el caballero de la esperanza y la doncella de la luz.

Todos quedaron O.o con los ojos abiertos, nunca en el digimundo se había visto algo tal, el cielo se abrió y ya no había una sola nube en el cielo, un rayo de parte de los dos cerro la puerta del mar oscuro, mientras que Gennai se reincorporaba del impacto que sufrió.

Tk era el caballero de la esperanza fuerte y flamante tenia un traje amarillo y blanco parecido al de un príncipe con una capa dorada, en un lado llevaba la espada de Excalibur y en la espalda portaba un escudo que o ayudaba a protegerse, tenia una corona dorada en la cabeza y en el cuello tenia tatuado su símbolo de la esperanza, tenia una mirada sabia y triunfante a pesar de tener solo once años. El tenía la capacidad de levitar

Kari se veía hermosa, tenia un traje parecido al de una hada, de falda corta y un poco soplada, la parte superior de su traje era ajustado, era totalmente rosa, llevaba una tiara color plata en su cabeza, un cetro que terminaba en forma de estrella y en su cuello tatuado el símbolo de la luz. Tenía unas alas en la espalda con las cuales puede volar.

**************************************************************************************

-chicos felicidades pudieron desarrollar totalmente sus poderes de una forma increíble, ahora ustedes pueden usar sus propios poderes y los de sus digimons también, es decir la doncella puede usar trucos como la flecha celestial, y nuestro caballero tipos de poderes como el golpe de fe o la puerta del destino. Si me permiten el señor Chinlonmon será quien los nombre-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudirlos, incluso Davis aunque el estaba bastante triste, Tai y Matt tenían lagrimas en sus ojos mientras Mimi y Sora se reían por lo bajo de ellos, el resto de los niños elegidos estaban muy felices. Los digimons fueron liberados, Gatomon y Patamon cayeron en la plataforma y fueron a abrazar a sus camaradas y ahora soberanos; el anillo de Gatomon cambio a color plata y a Patamon le otorgaron una gargantilla dorada, esto indicaba que ellos eran los digimons sagrados.

En la tierra aplaudían y celebraban todos, sobre todo los Señores Kamiya, el señor Ishida y la señora Takaishi pues eran sus hijos quienes habían salvado el digimundo.

-sabia que lo lograrías ¿en realidad querías un mundo sin mi?-dijo Tk simulando tristeza

-claro que no, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti, y sabes que no podría vivir sin ti-

Después de esto Kari le dio un largo beso a Tk, que enterneció al mundo entero, Tk se separo y le dijo

-ahora que por fin puedo hacerlo ¿quieres ser mi novia Kari?-

-claro que si-cuando estaban a punto de darse otro beso…

*******************************************************************************

-ehem…esto…lamento interrumpir señores-

-oh Chinlonmon lo lamentamos -^.^-dijeron totalmente rojos los dos-

-jajaja no se preocupen, por favor arrodíllense tengo que nombrar a los nuevos gobernadores del digimundo-

Ellos asintieron y se arrodillaron, Chinlonmon prosiguió…

-Habitantes del digimundo, niños elegidos, camaradas de la región de Japón, habitantes de la Tierra, juez Gennai; tengo ante ustedes a quienes son los encargados de proteger a este digimundo de la desgracia que vendrá y en lo que se presente.

Tk Takaishi te nombro Caballero de la Esperanza, el noble, justo, el que no se rinde, eres el encargado de cuidar los emblemas del valor, el amor y el conocimiento, tú eres quien nos guiara bajo tu creencia hacia el mejor camino.

Kari Kamiya te nombro Doncella de la Luz, la sabia, la hermosa, la decidida, eres la encargada de vigilar los emblemas de la amistad, la pureza y la sinceridad, que tu inmensa hermosura y capacidad de razonar nos lleve a encontrar la luz dentro de nosotros.

Patamon y Gatomon son ahora los digimons sagrados, encargados de acompañar a nuestros gobernantes y ayudarlos a tomar decisiones que convengan a nuestro mundo. Bien pueden levantarse, yo me retiro a descansar por fin- dicho esto Chinlonmon desapareció

-Espera Chinlonmon tenemos preguntas que hacerte-dijo Kari pero este ya se había ido y la plataforma ya había bajado

Todos abrazaron a Kari y Tk felices de verlos de vuelta.

-con gusto yo responderé sus preguntas-dijo Gennai

-bien yo si tengo una-dijo Kari-porque Tk se ilumina a veces con luz negra y a veces con luz amarilla ¿acaso el poder de la oscuridad lo consume?-

-claro que no mi doncella, la razón de la luz negra es porque pelea hacia la venganza, mientras que con la luz amarilla pelea hacia la justicia y el amor hacia usted, por lo que al iluminarse de color amarillo su poder aumenta-dijo el

-bien y tengo una-dijo Tk-¿Por qué a Kari es a la única que llevan al mar oscuro?-

-bueno lo que pasa es que la oscuridad busca desaparecer la luz y ella es la luz por lo que siempre buscan desaparecerla, pero todo so es por convicción de ella, ya que cuando se siente sin nadie a su lado, es cuando va al mar oscuro y usted caballero es quien puede sacarla-

-bueno yo tengo una pregunta- dijo Izzy curioso- ¿Por qué ya no los llama Tk y Kari sino "mi caballero" y "mi doncella"?

-jajaja buen eso es porque al ser habitante de este digimundo tengo que mostrar respeto por mis superiores, es decir ellos, mis gobernadores-

-ah osea que ahora tenemos que mostrarles respeto como reyes-dijo Davis en tono de broma

-jajajajjajajajajja-todos rieron de la tontería de Davis pero alguien no estaba muy contenta

-ni crean que se van a salir con la suya-dijo Naoko rodeada de una luz negra

-basta Naoko sabes que te podemos derrotar fácilmente-dijo Kari sacando su cetro

-jajaja vaya "mi doncella", no te asustes yo no soy mas que una aliada-dicho esto se convirtió en un ángel negro muy parecido a ladydevimon-aquí esta su verdadero oponente.

Todo se puso de color negro, cuando se dieron cuenta, habían desaparecido todos los digimons a excepción de las camaradas, solo quedaron los diez niños elegidos Tk y Kari, en el mundo real todo lo que se consideraba que tuviera vida se borro y la tierra se abrió para dar paso al ultimo digimons de la maldad.

***********************************************************************************

**AH QUE TAL QUE LES PARECIÓ, SI EL JUICIO FUE DIFÍCIL ESTE SI QUE VA A SER PEOR, POR FIN VUELVO A SUBIR UN CAPI PERO COMO LES HABÍA COMENTADO YA NO TENGO INTERNET Y TENGO QUE IR A UN CAFÉ A DESCARGARLO, EN FIN ¿QUE PASARA AHORA? JIJIJI ME FASCINA DEJAR LA DUDA…PORFA MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHOS REVIEWS LAMENTO EL TIEMPO QUE ME DEMORE QUE SE QUE ES MUCHO OJALA EN ESTE TIEMPO NO SE HAYAN OLVIDADO DE MI Y NO SE HAYAN PERDIDO EN LA HISTORIA. UN BESO GIGANTE**

**JEKARI**


	11. POR NUESTRO FUTURO

**HELLO!! UFF QUE CANSADA ESTOY, TRAS DE QUE EL COLEGIO ME TIENE MAL, ÚLTIMAMENTE ESTOY MUY CANSADA TAL VEZ SEA PORQUE NO HE DORMIDO BIEN.**

**BUENO HOY ME ACOSTARE TEMPRANO PORQUE SINO NO VOY A PODER ASÍ QUE AQUÍ VOY!!**

****************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 11 POR NUESTRO FUTURO!!**

El cielo se torno negro, un cielo donde las estrella ni siquiera se alcanzaban a divisar, ellos convertidos en doncella y caballero temblaban por sus vidas, pero a la vez sabían que por algo habían sido escogidos y tenían que luchar.

Los niños elegidos estaban también temblorosos, tal vez uno más que otros pero era así. Los digimons estaban un poco cansados pero aun podían pelear, Gennai tenía un mal presentimiento, sin embargo lo recordó: había otra profecía.

-Izzy por favor préstame tu computadora-dijo Gennai

-seguro señor Gennai aquí tiene-

Gennai introdujo unos datos hasta que por fin le pidió a los niños elegidos que se reunieran y a Tk y Kari que leyeran la profecía en voz alta y al miso tiempo:

_E__l dios sempiterno quien nunca morirá de nuevo aparecerá_

_La oscuridad predominara el cielo, la tierra y los corazones de los demás_

_Doce discípulos se enfrentaran contra el ángel negro del pecado_

_Los dos escogidos por su capacidad verán a su pasado de nuevo_

_Dos ángeles cuidaran antes que el ángel de la oscuridad irrumpa en los demás_

_Dotes de guerra y batalla se deben mostrar, si de verdad se quiere ganar_

_El futuro, de los gobernadores dependerá_

_La distancia y el tiempo no son problema para el mencionado_

_20 años transcurrirán sin darse cuenta se perderán_

_El destino de cada uno se revelara_

_Los seres amados__ se mostraran_

_Los herederos de la bondad_

_Dos semejantes a sus creadores_

_En peligro se encontraran_

_Fáciles__ de convencer y difíciles de que puedan creer_

_Porque sus cuidadores nunca advirtieron el mal de nuestro tiempo_

-¿?-Todos quedaron preguntándose que significaba la profecía, incluso Gennai quien siempre pudo con este tipo de relatos, había una parte bastante confusa

-De acuerdo niños elegidos, dice que quien va a aparecer tiene fama de ser quien nunca morirá pero mi doncella y mi caballero deben acabar con el, dice que dos ángeles harán que el ángel negro no irrumpa en los corazones de los demás, es decir los digimons de mis señores. Ustedes los demás niños elegidos con ayuda de los gobernadores, deben acabar con el ángel negro, supongo que es Naoko. El problema es…los 20 años y los semejantes a sus creadores-

-ustedes creen que después de 20 años esta pelea continuara-pregunto Kari muy triste-

-no lo creo, mi doncella, la profecía antigua, la que predecía su llegada decía que era en este momento que ustedes acabarían con el mal del digimundo-

En ese momento la tierra se abrió en dos, los digimons tuvieron que digievolucionar para salvar a sus camaradas, agumon en wargreymon, biyomon en garudamon, tentomon en metalkabuterimon, palmon en lilymon, patamon en magnaangemon, gatomon en angewomon, veemon en raidramon, hawkmon en shurimon y wormon en stingmon; los demás tuvieron que ser cargados ya que no podían volar.

-muahahaha niños elegidos me alegra verlos-dijo una voz negra terriblemente grave, que cada vez que hablaba se sentía su maldad-

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Tk demostrando valor-

-no puede ser que no me recuerde, señor gobernador, ya que gracias a usted muchos de mis secuaces han muerto-dijo mostrando ira

-¿Qué?-dijo Sora

-no puede ser-dijo Davis

-pero nosotros nunca nos hemos enfrentado a el-dijo Matt

-claro que nos hemos enfrentado a el-dijo Kari

-pero yo no lo recuerdo- dijo Cody

-es que creo que digievoluciono-dijo Kari temblando de nuevo

-permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Verialmyotismon y no vine aquí a rendirle pleitesía a los nuevos reyes del digimundo, vine a acabar de una vez por todas con este mundo y reinarlo con la oscuridad-

-de acuerdo no vamos a dejarnos, ¡adelante niños elegidos!-dijo Tai llenándolos de animo

-SI¡!-

**************************************************************************************

Naoko se interpuso, pues todos iban a atacar a Verialmyotismon…

-no crean que de aquí van a pasar, créanme soy mas poderosa de lo que parezco-decía con una sonrisa frívola. Tk y Kari se adelantaron para atacar al enemigo mayor-

-vamos Tk yo se que podemos-

-de acuerdo Kari estas segura que podemos-

-claro que si mi amor-dijo dándole un beso-confío en nosotros y en los digimons-

-de acuerdo comencemos ¡espada de Excalibur!-

-jajaja no me hagan reír, tienes que ser un poco mas hábil-dijo Verialmyotismon esquivando el ataque con facilidad

-de acuerdo ¡cetro de la luz!-lanzo un disparo que lo golpeo mas no le causo ningún daño

-no puede ser-dijo Kari preocupada

-escúchame Tk tienes que atacar y cubrirte con tu escudo-

-pero el es muy ágil Magnaangemon, no tengo habilidades guerreras-

-claro que las tienes solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo…haz de cuenta que es como en un partido de basketball, tienes que mirar cual va a ser el siguiente movimiento de tu oponente, tienes una visión muy amplia, se que puedes con esto- dijo Magnaangemon dándole animo

-de acuerdo, una visión amplia como en el basketball-

-Kari anda peleemos juntas, no por separado-

-lo lamento Angewomon pero es que no tengo muy buena puntería y no se muy bien utilizar tus ataques, acéptalo, para ti no seria mas que una molestia-

-claro que no Kari, ante todo tienes que conocer tus poderes, y saber utilizarlos, y una de tus características es tener los mismos poderes que yo, así que anda a pelear-

-si de acuerdo, lo haré…por Tk y mis amigos lo haré-dijo Kari muy animada

********************************************************************************

-"fuerza geo"-

-"aliento congelante"-

-"alas de espada"-

-"cuerno mortal"-

-"cañón de flor"-

-martillo Balkart"-

Por más que los digimons atacaban una y otra vez lo único que conseguían era

-anulación de las fuerzas-por parte de Ladydevimon

-esto es estupido, ya me canse de que cada vez que ataquen, ella los elimine con su técnica-dijo Sora desesperada

-cálmate amor-dijo Matt

-no Matt no me quiero calmar, atrapar a esta chica es técnicamente imposible de vencer- en ese momento Sora cayo desmayada a los brazos de Matt

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le hiciste niña?-

-simple lindo, yo no hice nada, en este momento, quien pierde las esperanzas se desmaya y no vuelve a no ser que sus reyes ganen, lo cual no creo jajaja-

**********************************************************************************

-Es muy grande no puedo ni siquiera atraparlo con la puerta del destino-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Magnaangemon? Es muy fuerte-

-lista Kari? Uno dos tres ¡flecha celestial!-

-nada Angewomon esto no puede seguir así-

-muahahaha valientes gobernadores, no puedo creer que haya venido para esto son una basura completa-

-esto ya esta bien me estoy impacientando…-dijo Tk cuya energía se comenzó a tornar amarilla-

-Tk…no te vayas a descontrolar Tk por favor-le dijo Kari a su novio

-anda "caballero de la esperanza" atácame o es que no tienes los pantalones para hacerlo-

-basta ya…Kari suéltame-

-no Tk-decía Kari sosteniéndolo de la capa-planeemos una estrategia con nuestros digimons-

-vaya parece que no los tienes, que lastima que una mujer tan hermosa como lo es la doncella este con un pobre diablo que no hacia mas que cubrirse con su hermano muahahaha-

-YA BASTAAAAA ¡espada de Excalibur!-

El golpe le dejo a Verialmyotismon una herida en el estomago, una herida que por mas que fuera sempiterno estaba cubierta bajo la fuerza sagrada no pudo ser curada, de esto se dio cuenta Verialmyotismon así que tomaría medidas

**********************************************************************************  
-ya no podemos hacer nada esto esta muy mal-dijo Joe cayendo al suelo

-no puede ser, ya otro perdió las esperanzas, ya cayeron Sora, Mimi, Joe, Yolei y Cody-dijo Tai muy preocupado

-anden porque siguen peleado conmigo si saben que no van a llegar a ningún punto-

-claro que si podemos, no importa como estemos siempre vamos a poder-dijo Ken muy decidido

-de acuerdo pues hagan lo que quieran yo seguire anulando los ataques jajaja-

Mientras, Izzy se encontraba analizando la profecía y no le encontraba sentido alguno, pero se le ocurrió una idea para acabar con Naoko…rápidamente copio su d-terminal y llamo a Tk

-esto no esta bien, ya basta Tai-decía Matt encolerizado

-escúchame Matt por nada pierdas las esperanzas, ya cayeron las dos personas que amamos, y no creo que a ti te guste mucho que Verialmyotismon tome a Sora y…-

-ya cállate no digas eso…de acuerdo-

-ya niños elegidos acéptenlo no van a poder, el señor Verialmyotismon es eterno, y yo estoy a un nivel mucho mayor que ustedes-

-pues yo no estaría muy seguro si fuera tú-dijo Izzy con una sonrisa en su cara-

-ah si y porque niñito tont…….-pero su voz fue cortada por-

-¡Magnaangemon!-quien atravesó el cuerpo de ella con su espada-

-hasta donde yo se si uno la ataca por sorpresa no tendrá tiempo de hacer su anulación-dijo Izzy quien gracias a su inteligencia y sentido común había logrado distraer a Naoko-

-muchachos necesito que evoluciones y se fusionen-dijo Magnaangemon a Tai y Matt con la espada aun atravesada en ella

-bien, Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon-

-de acuerdo-dijeron al mismo tiempo-Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon DNA digivolves a…Omnimon-

-Vamos Omnimon, dijeron todos los niños elegidos que quedaban-

-¡Espada trascendental!-y de un golpe destruyo a Naoko, sin embargo ella no murió, solo cayo desmayando en su forma humana-

-ahora su maldad se destruyo, los digimons no podemos destruir humanos buenos-dijo Omnimon ya regresando a sus respectivas formas de agumon y gabumon-

-pero, porque los demás siguen así-dijo Davis

-porque la batalla no ha terminado, es hasta que los reyes venzan-dijo Izzy

-bien si mi trabajo aquí termino, me retiro-dijo Magnaangemon dirigiéndose donde Tk-

-y nosotros que, vamos muchachos-dijo Davis

-no podemos Davis, frente a el solo se pueden enfrentar Tk y Kari, solo nos queda esperar-dijo Izzy-

Y sin darse cuenta un regalito apareció al lado de ellos…

-y esto que hace aquí-dijo Ken

-bueno eso demuestra que hay un aliado mas-dijo Tai

-pero si es un digihuevo-dijo Davis

********************************************************************************

-bien con que quiere jugar sucio, entonces jugare sucio-

-que pretendes ahora Verialmyotismon-dijo Kari muy enfadada

-bueno que si ustedes no entienden por las buenas, con los seres que aman entenderán por las malas-

Tk cubrió a Kari al pensar que la tomaría a ella…

-por nada del mundo dejare que te la lleves-dijo Tk

-y quien dijo que me llevare a la doncella, simplemente son seres tan valiosos para ustedes que les parecería lo peor perderlos-

-con nuestros hermanos y padres no te metas-dijo Kari sacando su cetro y preparando su ataque

-no son ellos, esos seres también tienen algo muy especial, así que permítanme-

_-__Fuerzas de la oscuridad_

_Eterno soberano_

_Lucifer que entre las tinieblas estas_

_Necesito aquí a los herederos_

_De nuestros enemigos_

_Luz y esperanza_

_Tráelos__ señor_

_Destino y Vida-_

********************************************************************************

Lo que estaba en frente de ellos era increíble, no podía ser, Verialmyotismon había cortado el espacio, y sobre el espacio donde estaba el habían pasado 20 años, pero no solo eso, al lado de el se encontraban, un niño bajito, de cabellera rubia y ojos rubíes, y una niña de cabello largo castaña y de ojos azules un poco mas alta que el pequeño, una corazonada de parte de Tk y Kari les hizo saber quienes eran, mientras que los niños elegidos no cabían de su sorpresa, el único despistado que no había caído en cuenta era Davis

-oye Tai quienes son esos niños-

-idiota fíjate bien en el parecido-

-pero no se me hacen nada parecidos-

-mira son…-

-permítame heredero del valor yo con gusto le explicare-dijo Verialmyotismon- es para mi un honor presentarles a Akari, y Hiromu, bueno los hermanos Takaishi Kamiya…bueno no me miren así incluso agradézcanme, pudieron ver a sus futuros hijos antes que nadie, gobernadores muahahaha-

-QUEEEEEE como que los hijos, eso quiere decir que nunca tendré ninguna oportunidad con Kari-dijo Davis muy triste

-Davis haz silencio quieres, quiero escuchar-

-Akari es la mayor, si se pueden dar cuenta, ella posee el emblema del destino mientras que Hiromu es el menor y posee el emblema de la vida, ustedes si llegan a pasar la barrera Tk y Kari, automáticamente aumentaran de edad 20 años, y no tengo problema pero…parece que sus hijos no están muy contentos con ustedes-

-¿que? Haber…-dijo Kari-hola Akari, soy tu mama, pero de niña-dijo Kari dudando

-hola, que bien conocer a mi mama cuando era normal-

-¿Qué? Como que normal-dijo Kari confundida

-si, antes que nos cambiara por ser la gobernadora del digimundo que desagradable-dijo ella con mirada fría

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser-dijo Tk

-así es papa-dijo Hiromu-ustedes están tan ocupados velando por sus adorados digimons que no se preocupan por nosotros, es mas yo no quiero a mi Tokomon ni Akari a su Salamon porque simplemente nos recuerda el porque los odiamos tanto-dijo Hiromu con una voz de escalofrío que asusto a mas de uno-

-pero como que nos odias-dijo Tk-eso no puede ser así-

-claro que es así-dijo Akari-o sino fíjate, como tu mama osea mi abuela trabaja todo el tiempo, nunca te llego a cuidar en serio, pero tu al menos tenias un papa que no trabajaba tanto, pero míranos a nosotros ninguno de los dos nos ponen atención-

-Vaya vaya, parece que son muy buenos gobernadores, pero malos padres, bien niños que dicen, si combaten a mi lado y los derrotamos, ellos no serán gobernadores, ustedes volverán a su mundo y se darán cuenta que ellos serán padres normales como todos los demás-dijo Verialmyotismon a lo que los niños asintieron

-¿Qué? No pueden…esto es injusto no podemos atacar a nuestros hijos-dijo Kari

-no los atacaremos pero si intentaremos convencerlos de que no nos ataquen-dijo Tk

-bien comencemos chicos-

-si…al instante un digivice de color blanco para cada uno brillo y…-

-Tokomon wardigivolves a…Seraphimon-

-Salamon wardigivolves a…Ophanimon-

-cielos que nivel de poder, no podremos con esto dijo Kari-

-Kari no pierdas las esperanzas, tenemos que salvar a nuestros hijos de las garras de eso-

-de acuerdo-

-muchachos unan sus digivice, es lo único que se me ocurre-dijo Tai, a lo que los demás asintieron-

Los digivice de todos los elegidos brillaron incluso los que estaban inconscientes, ese brillo llego directo a Magnaangemon y Angewomon que digievolucionaron a Seraphimon y Ophanimon respectivamente-

-ataquen-dijeron Akari y Hiromu

-Jabalina del edén-dijo Ophanimon de Akari, la Ophanimon de Kari contraataco-

-Cristales de Sephiroth-las fuerzas eran iguales, lo mismo ocurría con el Tk y Hiromu

-Siete Cielos-atacaba el Seraphimon de Hiromu

-Testamento-contraatacaba el Seraphimon de Tk-

-Esto no puede seguir así, estamos peleando frente a frente con nuestros propios poderes, y no le podemos hacer nada a Verialmyotismon porque tiene a nuestros hijos-dijo Tk

Estaban realmente bloqueados no sabían que hacer, sin embargo…falto la luz de una niña elegida, que despertó de su inconciente a diferencia de los demás-

-¡Naoko!-dijeron quienes estaban conscientes-

-pero si es…mi digihuevo-dijo Naoko algo débil

Lo toco y al instante nació un Popomon que mas tarde se convertiría en un Leomon

-vaya, tu emblema según el señor Gennai es la confianza-

-niños elegidos lamento mucho lo que hice créanme no era yo, me enamore de Tk y eso me cegó, pero ya estoy bien, ya me olvide de el para siempre y se que estará genial con Kari, ahora me queda cuidar a mi Popomon para que sea un gran digimon, ahora les brindare mi luz-

Tai y Matt sostuvieron a Naoko puesto que no se podía poner en pie muy bien, la luz cayo sobre Tk y Kari, y cuando se dieron cuenta…Seraphimon y Ophanimon…

-Seraphimon, Ophanimon DNA digivolves a………………………Godmon (n/a eso se me ocurrió a mi pues God es Dios en ingles jijiji)-

-¿Qué?, no puede ser, bueno se que igual me puedes derrotar pero que vas a hacer si tengo a los hijos de tus camaradas conmigo muahahaha-

-Tk…voy a pasar la barrera-

-QUEEEEEEEEEE, tu crees que Verialmyotismon no te va a hacer daño, por favor Kari no lo hagas-dijo Tk

-no amor si voy a pasar, son mis hijos, y si no los convenzo como Kari de niña, lo haré como adulta y como me conocen, como mamá-

-de acuerdo pero déjame ir contigo, y que les vamos a decir-

En ese momento recibieron un mensaje de Izzy por la d-terminal de Kari

-"chicos, descubrí la forma en que convenzan a sus hijos que no los ataquen, solo una cosa, recuerden porque fue que ustedes terminaron siendo pareja…espero haberlos ayudado"-

-cielos Izzy no nos podía dar otra pista-dijo Tk enfadado

-porque terminamos siendo pareja…claro eso es¡! Vamos Tk-

********************************************************************************

Ellos atravesaron el muro, Tk y Kari ya eran todos unos padres y adultos (con la misma apariencia de cómo aparecen en el ultimo capitulo de digimon pero con los trajes de caballero y doncella puesto…

-¿papa?-dijo Hiromu

-¿mama?-dijo Akari

-así es chicos, tenemos que solucionar esto a como de lugar-dijo Tk

-Verialmyotismon voltéate por favor-dijo Kari

-claro que no como se que no se los van a llevar o que le van a decir-

-mira Verialmyotismon si atravesamos esa barrera con los niños ellos desaparecerán, solo queremos decirle algo…o acaso nos tienes miedo-dijo Tk desafiante

-claro que no, anden díganles lo que quieran-dijo el demonio y se retiro un poco

-chicos quieren que les cuente como nos conocimos su papa y yo, se que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo hablando pero aun así escuchen-Tk tenia cara de confuso pues no sabia lo que su novia ya hecha mujer tenia en mente

-de acuerdo-dijeron los chicos

-verán gracias a que nosotros estábamos destinados a ser lo que somos fue que nos conocimos, el juicio final no fue hace mucho, y de no ser por esto nunca me hubiera reconciliado con su papa-dijo Kari a sus hijos, Tk por fin entendía lo que Kari quería hacer

-y eso que los derrotamos e igual se reconciliaron-dijo Akari-no nos afecta para nada

-en realidad no-dijo Tk-las intenciones de esto van mas allá de lo que parecen

-a que te refieres papa-dijo Hiromu

-bueno si nosotros llegamos a perder esta batalla, el tiempo se devolverá como si nunca hubiera pasado nada-

-y eso que, es lo que queremos-dijo Akari

-bueno cuando su papa se refiere a "como si no hubiera pasado nada" se refiere a NADA es decir, no hay niños elegidos, no hay amigos, no hay pareja, y no nos hubiéramos conocido, por lo que si se regresa el tiempo bueno…temo que ustedes no nacerán y por lo tanto…………………morirían-dijo Kari

-QUEEE-gritaron los hermanos Takaishi Kamiya-eso no es cierto

-claro que lo es-saben que nosotros somos del bando bueno, mientras que el no, ustedes creen que los dejaría seguir viviendo sabiendo que con los poderes que ustedes abarcan lo pueden derrotar, lo que el busca es eso, hacer de nuestro futuro algo infeliz, ya que seria como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, y de paso matarlos a ustedes-dijo Tk

-no puede ser-dijo Hiromu

-pero aun así si los dejamos ganar nosotros seriamos infelices, por lo que a lo mejor es mas fácil morir-dijo Akari

-nunca digas eso Akari-dijo Tk-morir es la salida fácil, si algo tienes que aprender del emblema que poseo como tu papa es que no se puede perder las esperanzas…créanme esto va a quedar en nuestras memoria, tanto en la de Kari como la mía, y después de esto ¿ustedes creen que vamos a cometer ese error de dejarlos solos en un futuro? Claro que no, ustedes se merecen un futuro feliz y somos los encargados de brindárselos-

-bueno, esta bien, pelear al lado de nuestros padres guerreros debe ser divertido-dijo Hiromu

-de acuerdo…pero no me decepcionen-dijo Akari

-claro que no-dijo Kari- aun así perdón por lo que hicimos en ese futuro, pero todo va a cambiar-

-¡si!-dijeron los niños de pelear al lado de sus padres

***************************************************************************************

-anda ya puedes voltear-dijo Tk

-bien, continuemos-Akari, Hiromu atáquenlos-

-claro que no-

-ya no vamos a seguir siendo tus esclavos-

-QUEE-grito Verialmyotismon-que les dijeron imbesiles

-nada que no sea cierto ya que lo único que buscas es acabar con todo rastro de bondad que haya-dijo Kari

-basta ya, Akari Hiromu vengan acá-

-claro que no-dijo Akari-los únicos que nos ordenan son nuestro padres ¡Ophanimon!

-Jabalina del edén-

-si, no dejaremos que separes ese amor-dijo Hiromu-¡Seraphimon!

-idiotas basta… ¡Bing Bang del universo!-

-escudo protector eterno-dijo Godmon-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Verialmyotismon por fin había desaparecido…los niños dormidos despertaron…mimi le lanzo un beso a tai, al cual este no se negó. Sora y Matt saltaban de felicidad…Joe e Izzy se abrazaron en señal de amistad, Cody y Davis jugaban con Naoko de felicidad, Yolei y Ken se besaron igualmente.

-papa, mama, es mejor que salgan de esta barrera va a desaparecer-dijeron los niños

Ellos salieron y volvieron a la normalidad, los niños elegidos se acercaron a ver a los futuros herederos, y en cuanto a Tai y Matt, a sus futuros sobrinos

-vaya pero si es mi tío Tai pequeño, vaya siempre esta despeinado-dijo Hiromu a los que todos se rieron-

-si y mira a mi tío Matt y mi tía Sora, como decía mi papa, todo un casanova jajaja-dijo Akari

-bueno espero que les vaya muy bien, cuídense mucho, estoy segura que su futuro va a cambiar…-

-si, ya lo siento así-dijo Akari

-nos vemos en 20 años los quiero mucho papitos-dijo Hiromu, con esto desaparecieron, algunas lagrimas se derramaron pero al final se volverían a ver

En la tierra todos estaban orgullosos, los padres lloraron al ver a sus futuros nietos, los recibieron con grandes felicitaciones, al llegar todos a dormir un poco porque en la noche tenían cosas que hacer ¡era 24 de diciembre y no habían comprado regalos!

*****************************************************************************************************

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, VAYA NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA VAYA A ACABAR PERO TRANQUILOS QUE MUY PRONTO LLEGARA OTRO FIC DE MI PARTE LOS KIERO Y DISFRUTEN MUCHO EL ULTIMO CAPI, CRÉANME DE NO SER PORQUE ME TENGO QUE IR COMENZARÍA A ESCRIBIRLO YAA**

**LUZ Y ESPERANZA SIEMPRE PRESENTES**

**JEKARI**


	12. FELIZ NAVIDAD!¡

**BUUUU, BUENO YA SE QUE ES LO QUE SIENTE UN ESCRITOR CUANDO VA A TERMINAR SU OBRA…QUIERE ALARGARLA!!! BUENO AUNQUE COMO LES MENCIONE EN ****CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES NO SE LIBRARAN DE MI TAN FÁCIL PRONTO VENDRÁ OTRO FIC… POR AHORA MIL AGRADECIMIENTOS, A QUIENES LEÍAN Y SOBRE TODO DEJARON SUS REVIEWS…………….SIN MAS EL ULTIMO CAP.**

**********************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 12…FELIZ NAVIDAD**

(N/a: les recomiendo descargar la canción minna no christmas de kouji wada, que es la melodía del episodio de navidad de digimon 02, les aseguro que será un perfecto acompañante para leer el cap jijiji).

-rayos donde esta Kari, esa niña siempre se pierde cuando la necesito, ¿Quién me va a ayudar a arreglar los adornos navideños? Hoy es 24 de diciembre, y el apartamento no esta decorado-refunfuñaba Tai, tal cual como su madre.

Tocan a la puerta…

-hola Tai-saludaba una pelirosada al otro lado de la puerta-

-ahh emm este…hola Mimi-decía Tai muy rojo

-¿Qué ocurre creí que tu mama era quien gritaba?-dijo ella desconcertada

-¿Qué? "ahh genial ahora parezco mama" oye pero pasa, al fin que dijeron tus padres ¿pasaras la navidad en Odaiba?-

-bueno…-dijo Mimi pasando- me dijeron que si la razón que tenia era lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarme-

-ahh si…y puedo saber que es esa razón-pregunto Tai temiendo lo peor…otra persona

-es que…dijo Mimi acorralándolo contra la pared-eres tú, y vaya si eres una razón para quedarme-y con esto sello su pacto con un beso, que a Tai dejo frío

-bueno Mimi, me alegro ser yo, y quisiera ser esa razón por mucho mas tiempo-dijo Tai

-ahh si y que vas a hacer al respecto-dijo Mimi haciéndose la inocente

-quisiera pedirte que fueras mi novia, no me importa si después de lo que paso te iras a vivir a . pero…no me interesa lo único que quiero es estar contigo-

-de acuerdo, se que es algo loco pero lo haré-dijo Mimi besando a su nuevo novio

-oye cariño-dijo Tai separándose-tu sabes donde esta mi hermana, por mas que pienso no logro saberlo-

Mimi no respondió…

-Mimi que pasa me estas asustando-

-solo digamos que ella esta bien, y que volverá al medio día, no preguntes mas si-intento callar a su novio con un beso

-Mimi Tachikawa de Kamiya me vas diciendo donde esta mi hermana AHORA-

-de acuerdo……………………etto…………..bueno………………………………… es que………………………………….. Se fue a comprarle un regalo a Tk de navidad-

…

-Tai responde-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYA DEJADO TIRADO POR IRSE A COMPRARLE UN REGALO A SU NOVIECITO, ES EL COLMO, LA CONDICIÓN ERA QUE YO SIEMPRE SERIA EL PRIMERO, LASTIMA POR EL POBRE QUE VA A MORIR HOY, PORQUE SIN TK KARI NO ME VUELVE A HACER UN DESPLANTE DE ESTOOOOOSSSSS- con esto el apartamento estallaba, y Mimi tuvo que calmar a Tai como debía ser.

**********************************************************************************************

-Davis…como estas-dijo Agumon saludando junto con los demás digimons

-hola amigos-dijo Davis un poco serio

-bueno niños elegidos en marcha-dijo Yolei

-esperen! Faltan Gatomon y Patamon-dijo Veemon refunfuñando

-es cierto...Eso me recuerda que te tenia que preguntar algo que me has estado ocultando toda la mañana Yolei-dijo Davis acercándose

-aléjate Davis, tengo novio y se llama Ken Ichijouyi-

-no seas tonta…donde están Kari y Tk-

Yolei se hizo la desentendida…-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Kari y Tk?, uhm ni idea-

-Yolei…dime ya si no quieres que le diga a Ken lo que tu decías de el antes de conocerlo, que no sabia hacer programas de computación, ni que era tan buen deportista… anda Yolei hablas tu o hablo yo-

-ay de acuerdo Tk fue a comprarle un regalo a Kari de navidad…Kari no se-

-QUEEEEEEE como es posible…voy a matar a ese imbecil por proponérsele a Kari-

-jajaja por proponérsele, ay Davis acéptalo, son novios, se aman y se compran regalos de navidad-dijo Yolei muy directa

-que linda eres-dijo sarcástico-no entiendo como Ken puede estar contigo sin llegar con un golpe diario-

-uh me las vas a pagar!!!-

Una batalla campal se formo en el digimundo, pero pronto los digimons fueron entregados a sus respectivos dueños…mientras sucedía esto…

******************************************************************************************

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-se preguntaba Kari una y otra vez

-Kari ya te decidiste que le vas a comprar a tu novio-le dijo Gatomon

-no, y no se que darle, es que una gorra, ya tiene muchas; chocolates, eso es de san Valentín, no seeeee-

-oye Kari, que el no estaba resfriado-

-si, todavía esta enfermo, porque…………………………………claro, ya se que darle, anda vamos tengo que hacer-

-espera voy contigo-

Por parte de Tk…

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- pero esta vez era Patamon quien se preguntaba esto

-que ocurre Patamon-dijo Tk saliendo del establecimiento con una cajita

-que puedo darle a Gatomon de navidad, no se me ocurre-

-es que creo que para mi como humano es mas difícil amigo, no se ustedes que se dan de navidad-

-bueno supongo que lo que ustedes se dan, excepto ropa-

-mmm bueno podrías regalarle una joya o algo así, a las chicas les gusta eso-dijo Tk dudando

-siiii, ya se que le voy a dar, espérame-

-NO PATAMON tengo que ir yo-

-ahhh es cierto mira lo que le voy a dar a Gatomon es…

**************************************************************************************

Mas tarde en el concierto…

-Sora que haces aquí-pregunto un curioso castaño

-ohh Tai-dijo ella agachando la cabeza, cuando se abrió la puerta con Gabumon en su interior

-oigan, algo huele delicioso-

-¿Qué es tu lo hiciste?-pregunto Tai curioso

-no preguntes tanto-dijo Sora cortante

-oigan no van a entrar-dijo Gabumon cansado de esperar

-a Sora le da pena y eso no le permite entrar-dijo Biyomon inocente

-Ash Biyomon-dijo totalmente apenada

Tai se paro en frente de Sora con los ojos tristes y fríos, se quedo mirándola por unos segundos, cuando por fin lo entendía, tenia que superarlo y seguir su vida con Mimi, a pesar de que sora haya sido su primer amor…solo quedaba un buen recuerdo.

-anda ve te esta esperando-

-pero…-dudo ella

-si no quieres, nosotros lo comeremos-dijo Agumon hambriento

-de acuerdo, ahora regreso-

Adentro en el cuarto…

-¿Sora? ¿Cómo estas?-

-bien y tu-

-bien, preparándome para tocar-

-debe ser difícil-

-vaya si lo es corazón, enfrentarte a esas personas no es fácil-

-mira Matt te traje tu regalo de navidad-

-cielos…unas galletas, y yo con esta hambre…muchas gracias mi vida-dijo Matt dándole un beso en la mejilla

Matt tomo su guitarra y se iba a ir dejando a una Sora desilusionada porque su novio no le importa la navidad pero…

-la primera canción que voy a tocar es tu regalo, te amo mucho Sora-

-y yo a ti Matt-dijo dándole un beso apasionado cuando…

-Matt!! Dijo la persona menos deseable en ese momento

-¿tu? Que haces aquí-pregunto Matt desconcertado

-¿eres la hermana de Davis? ¿No?-dijo Sora molesta

-si así es, y si me permites, voy a darle mi regalo a Matt-

Matt lo abrió y era un muñeco hecho a mano que decía "Teenage Wolves" el nombre de su grupo, pero Sora se puso muy molesta así que para vengarse…

-bueno MI amorcito, entonces la primera canción va para mi…eres el novio mas dulce, mejor me voy no quiero ser una aficionada mas, soy TU novia y no debo perderme el concierto-dijo besándolo provocándole celos a la pobre Jun

-supongo que yo también debo irme, adiós Matt-dijo Jun

Ambas se fueron caminando cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando menos lo pensaron se encontraron en una carrera a ver quien llegaba primero, mientras el casanova Ishida las miraba con una gota en la nuca.

A los pocos minutos…

-buenas noches Odaiba-

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar….

-soy Matt vocalista y guitarrista de los Teenage Wolves, y es un placer estar con ustedes. La primera canción es algo romántico que se compuso hace poco y va…para una persona muy especial, y un dos tres…-

_Sabes que para darte tengo poco._

_Quisiera que fuese el mundo aunque ni modo._

_Pero puedo llenarte los oídos_

_De todas mis canciones._

_No son mucho,_

_Las hice a punta de ilusiones._

_Y si tu corazón no ve mi oferta_

_Te ruego, no veas indiferencia._

_Paciencia que mi amor es luz de luna_

_Suavecito pero alumbra_

_Los rincones, donde tienes el alma oscura._

_Si me quieres dímelo, dímelo._

_Si mis palabras dicen poco_

_Entonces ven pa´ demostrarte_

_Que no es todo._

_Que tiendo el alma en un ropero_

_Para ponérmela de gala si te veo._

_No tengo nada que guardarme_

_La vida empaqué pa' regalarte._

_Si no vienes a rescatarme_

_Mi corazón pongo en remate._

_Sabes bien que yo te adoro_

_Recibe esto aunque sea poco._

_No tengo para darte más que un cuento_

_Que arrulle cada noche tu silencio._

_Es que aunque nada pese en mi bolsillo_

_Lanzo flechas de cariño_

_Y si acierto quizás nunca me des olvido._

_Pero el tiempo pasa_

_Y me doy cuenta_

_Que el mundo sin ti no da la vuelta._

_Tus besos serían agüita de río_

_Que refresca el amor mío._

_Se que entiendes cuánto me duele no tenerte._

_Si me quieres dímelo, dímelo._

_Si mis palabras dicen poco_

_Entonces ven pa´ demostrarte_

_Que no es todo._

_Que tiendo el alma en un ropero_

_Para ponérmela de gala si te veo._

_No tengo nada que guardarme_

_La vida empaqué pa´ regalarte._

_Si no vienes a rescatarme_

_Mi corazón pongo en remate._

_Sabes bien que yo te adoro_

_Recibe esto aunque sea poco._

_Llegaré, pisando fuerte llegaré_

_Para enseñarte tu tristeza es de papel, llegaré._

_Tus caminos luz y miel_

_Sembrar en tu vientre sueños que creer._

_Si mis palabras dicen poco_

_Entonces ven pa´ demostrarte_

_Que no es todo._

_Que tiendo el alma en un ropero_

_Para ponérmela de gala si te veo._

_No tengo nada que guardarme_

_La vida empaqué pa´ regalarte._

_Si no vienes a rescatarme_

_Mi corazón pongo en remate._

_Sabes bien que yo te adoro_

_Recibe esto aunque sea poco._

********************************************************************************************

Mientras una pareja feliz veía el concierto por televisión…

-cielos, tu hermano compone letras hermosas…-dijo Kari encantada

-bueno……me apena decirte esto pero…yo a veces…en mis ratos libres-

-¿Qué? Tk-

-no olvídalo no tiene importancia-

-anda dime- suplico con esos ojos rubíes que tanto le encantaban a Tk-

-es que yo a veces le ayudo a mi hermano a componer canciones, tu sabes una que otra palabra, una que otra canción-

-¡en serio no lo puedo creer! También tengo un novio compositor…dime que canciones haz compuesto-

-bueno-en ese momento Matt menciono "la única"-esa por ejemplo…y es para ti mi luz

-en serio Tk, súbele el volumen quiero escucharla…-

_Yo te quiero a ti  
yo no quiero a nadie más  
porque eres tú la que me hace suspirar  
la dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón  
la única que yo quiero con loca pasión  
La que despierta mi razón  
la que navega por el mar de mis deseos y mis sueños, oh sí  
la que me embruja con su olor  
la que me lleva por las calles y me muestra los luceros, oh no  
Coro  
la irremplazable,  
la indispensable,  
la incomparable,  
la inolvidable tú. (x2)  
Y mírame y verás que mis ojos te aman más  
y mírame y verás que te digo la verdad  
yo soy para ti y tú eres para mí  
la dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón  
La que se vuelve mi oración  
la que se viste con un traje de bonita poesía, oh sí  
la que me lleva hasta el final  
la que se mezcla con mi sangre y hace parte de mi vida, oh no_

_Coro (x4)_

-Te digo algo Tk-

-Dime-

-Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón-dijo Kari besando a su novio

-y yo a ti mi dulce princesa-

-oye amor, quisiera darte tu regalo de navidad, pero me apena porque puede que no te guste-dijo Kari

-Kari como no me va a gustar si viene de tu parte-

-pero si no…-

-ok hagamos un trato, entregamos nuestros regalos al mismo tiempo-

-de acuerdo-

Tk fue el primero en abrir su regalo, era una bufanda con sus iniciales, justo para esa época de invierno, y a veces cuando hacia frío en la ciudad.

Kari abrió el de ella y se encontró con un anillo de plata, que tenia grabado_ Light and Hope _(luz y esperanza en ingles).

Mientras Gatomon y Patamon hacían lo mismo, Gatomon, recibió un collar con una letra P y una G colgadas, y Patamon recibió una caja de chocolates gigante en forma de caritas de gato.

-cielos es hermoso-dijo Kari impresionada

-la bufanda también esta muy bonita, es perfecta, pensaba en comprar una incluso-

-entonces supongo que te leí la memoria-dijo riendo Kari

-ah si, y entonces que estoy pensando en este instante-

-mmm…-Kari se acerco y beso apasionadamente a Tk-eso estabas pensando

-de acuerdo si lees mi memoria…pero mira que hora es, anda amor vamos Ken nos debe estar esperando para su reunión navideña-

-ups es cierto, supongo que a fin de cuentas todo quedo como en un final feliz-

-si, supongo que no será tan feliz, si se acaban los bocadillos, vamos rápido-le dijo Tk a Kari tomándola de la mano

-"espero que Hiromu o Akari no resulten adictos a la comida como su padre jijiji"- pensaba Kari recordando a los niños que los estarían esperando en un futuro

****************************************************************************************************

**WOW Y POR FIN, CIELOS NO PENSÉ EN DEMORARME TANTO, PERO YA VEN QUE LAS VACACIONES SON BENEFICIOSAS PARA LOS FICS…DE VERDAD QUIERO AGRADECERLE A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…SABEN QUE DIGIMON NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SI ASÍ FUERA, YA HUBIERA SACADO A DAVIS DE PATITAS EN LA CALLE, Y TODO HUBIERA TERMINADO EN TAKARI, PERO QUE MAS DA!!! IGUAL DIGIMON 4EVER **

**PRONTO ESPEREN MI SIGUIENTE HISTORIA, SE LLAMARA… "EN BUSCA DE LA INOLVIDABLE" POR SUPUESTO TAKARI, AUNQUE PIENSO EN INCLUIR MASSS SORATO, MICHI Y KENYAKO, PERO YA VERÁN QUE ESTARÁ GENIAL**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO PORQUE MI MAMA ME LLAMA A DORMIR**

**LUZ Y ESPERANZA SIEMPRE PRESENTES…Y ESPERO VERLOS EN UNA PRÓXIMA OPORTUNIDAD, NOS VEMOS**

…**JEKARI…**


End file.
